Missing People
by Bergslaw
Summary: Maura is asked by Constance to take a business trip to Australia to straighten out Isles Foundation matters. Maura accepted, choosing to take a vacation as well and she invites Jane her best friend to join her. Jane accepted. We begin here…
1. Sugar We're Going Down

Missing People

A/N: I started this story about 5 years ago. Here's to making it work for Rizzoli & Isles. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know if you think it is worth continuing and if you'd like more. Thanks.

Maura is asked by Constance to take a business trip to Australia to straighten out Isles Foundation matters. Maura accepted, choosing to take a vacation as well and she invites Jane her best friend to join her. Jane accepted. We begin here…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Passports?" Maura asked Jane.

"yes Maura. For the fourteenth time I have it."

"Okay then I think we're good." Maura smiled. She and Jane were driven to the airport in the Isles Foundation Limo.

"This is so exciting," Jane smiled. "I've never even been out of the united states before. Hell I don't recall the last time I left Massachusetts for that matter."

"It's been awhile for me," Maura said. "Did you give your mother our itinerary?"

"Yeah she knows all of it," Jane laughed, "seven days and eight nights of good old down under fun."

"I'm looking forward to it. I heard they have great dance clubs there."

"Me too," Jane smiled.

"So…was Casey sad to see you leave?" Maura asked looking out the window.

"I doubt it," Jane answered softly. "He's been so focused on his recovery I don't think he knows I'm here half the time, or what he wants."

"Oh…"

"Yeah," Jane smiled.

"He got you didn't he?" Maura asked looking at Jane.

"Maura…don't," Jane said. "I don't want to talk about Casey. This isn't about him. It's about you and me and our time together. Let's just leave Boston…well here in Boston," Jane asked.

"You're right," Maura answered.

"I know," Jane laughed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They pulled into the airport strip. "I can't believe you guys have your own plane. Crazy."

"Well it's not ours really- it's the foundations," Maura laughed. "But yes, it is efficient."

"Australia here we come!" Jane shouted playfully as she put on her sun glasses.

"Watch out Panda Bears!" Maura shouted playfully. Jane stopped walking and burst out laughing. "Really?" she smiled. She turned around and put her arms around Maura. "That's Japan honey," Jane laughed.

"Oh," Maura smiled. "So what's Australia?"

"Koala Bears."

"Oh…" Maura enjoyed the feeling of Jane's arm around her shoulder. "Well close enough right."

Jane just laughed as she and Maura boarded the plane.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh my God this is so exciting," Jane said looking out the window. "I can't believe how high up we are."

"I know…the view is amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Maura joined Jane at the window. "I can't see any land anywhere. Can you?"

"Nope," Jane answered. She noticed how close Maura was standing to her. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensation.

"Looks like a storm over there," Maura said pointing by the left.

"How can you tell? We're not flying through that are we?" Jane asked.

"I don't think so." Maura answered as she opened bottled water. "Do you want one?" Jane just shook her head. She suddenly had a bad feeling.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked.

"Nothing."

"Jane…are you scared?" Maura asked sitting down next to her friend again. Jane just nodded. "Jane- it's okay. Dale and Mac are two of the best pilots I know. They know what they're doing. You don't have to worry." Maura assured her friend.

"You're sure?" Jane asked.

"I swear." Maura went to stand up. "And we both know I can't lie."

"Wait," Jane said. "I…will you stay here with me for a bit?" She asked Maura. God, Jane felt dumb asking but she was scared just the same.

Maura smiled. She took Jane's hand in her own and covered them with a blanket. "Come on lets try and sleep. I'm exhausted and the time change is going really impact our internal clocks."

"Okay," Jane smiled. She placed her head on Maura's shoulder.

"I missed you," Maura said softly.

"I missed you too Maur."

Both girls smiled in the revelation and closed their eyes. Sleep came quickly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maura opened her eyes first. She felt the jolt. "What the…?" she slowly stirred, not wanting to upset Jane. Jane opened her eyes with the next big bump.

"What is that?" she asked panicked.

"Probably just turbulence," Maura said looking toward the flight deck door. "Put your seat belt on just to be safe."

"Okay," Jane said. She saw Maura get up. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just to make sure things are okay. I'll be right back I promise." Maura said touching Jane's shoulder.

"No…just stay here," Jane said looking back at the door.

"Jane, I'll be right back," Maura said again. She squeezed Jane's should and walked towards the door. She opened it and disappeared behind it.

Jane watched and listened. She could actually feel her heart beating in her chest. She'd only flown two other times in her life and had never experienced turbulence like this. Maybe a little shake, but this was tough. She glanced out the window and felt another jolt, this time far more powerful. She let out a small scream. "Maura!" Okay Jane had turned into a ten-year-old girl but for good reason.

Maura came out from behind the door. Jane saw her just as she felt the drop.

Almost a suspended feeling.

"Oh my God," she said. She knew this feeling…knew it well enough from the roller coaster rides she been on as a little girl and a grown woman. They were going down. "Maura!" she yelled.

Maura stumbled forward, holding her head. She had hit it on a corner from the last jolt, losing her footing. The roar of the engines could be heard as the plane shook. "Maura!" Jane yelled again, leaning forward and trying to reach her friend. Maura, still too far away to reach could only hold out her hand as the plane jerked to the right and then the left.

It had to be in a nosedive. Maura felt herself being thrown all around the cabin.

"Jane," she said softly as she tried to move toward her. Maura saw Jane taking off her seatbelt… "No," she said shaking her head. "Don't!"

"Maura," Jane shouted. Neither of them could hear the other talking over the high pitched sounds.

Jane removed her seat belt and made it to her friends side slowly. She pulled Maura up with her to the seats. They gripped the seat belts and buckled themselves in. They clasped hands and lowered their heads getting into crash position. Heads forward and on their knees they faced each other. Jane noticed the head wound on Maura, blood dripping down her side by her ear. They locked eyes, never breaking contact.

Until…

BLACKNESS

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The first thing Maura became aware of was the silence. Dead silence. Except…no wait…there was a sound. It was a faint humming. Almost like a fan. Maura opened her eyes slowly. Her head throbbed. She blinked a few times and lifted her head slowly. The first thing she became aware of was Jane…still next to her. "Jane?" she said her voice cracking. She coughed. "Jane?" Jane didn't answer. Maura tilted her head back and checked for a pulse. "Come on Jane, wake up," she whispered. Jane was still unconscious, but she had a steady pulse. Maura slowly unclipped her belt. The cabin was banged up, but still intact.

She stood slowly and tried to reach the pilot door. She managed to get it open, though it was in bad shape. She saw the pilots. She reached in and checked for a pulse. Neither had one. "Oh my god," she said holding her hand to her mouth. "God…" she whispered again. She turned back around. Clearly they had crashed…but…where? She walked back through the main cabin area, where Jane still lay. Maura saw the door and opened it. It took all the strength she had but she finally got it to open.

There was a breeze that hit her face. A warm breeze. Maura held her hand up to her head, to block out the light that was pouring in. She pushed the door open the rest of the way.

"Hello?" she said as she stepped out of the plane. Maura saw two things…beach sand and ocean. She looked back at Jane and deiced leaving her for a moment would be the best thing. Maura needed to know where they were.

She stepped out of the plane, now flat on the beach. They had landed close to the tree line…in fact, they were in the trees. Both wings had been taken off in the landing. Maura side stepped debris and looked down. "We could be anywhere," she said. "Oh my God."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

What do you guys think? Keep going? Drop it?


	2. Who? What? Where? How? Why?

Jane slowly opened her eyes. "Owwwwwe," she said touching her head. "I feel like I got run over by a dump truck."

"Close enough," Maura answered softly.

"Are you okay? Are we okay? What the hell happened?" Jane asked slowly looking and moving around.

"Yeah…we're okay. The pilots…they didn't make it." Maura looked down.

"Where are we?" Jane asked. "Did we crash?" Jane paused. "Really, Jane? Did you just ask that?" she mumbled to herself.

"Yes." Maura closed her eyes. "And I have no idea where we are. The radio is smashed. Somehow, by the grace of God, we landed on this island…"

"How long have I been out?" Jane asked when she noticed Maura had organized various items.

"A day."

"The whole day?" Jane asked opening her eyes more. "My head," she whispered again.

"You have a concussion," Maura said sitting down close to Jane.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked again facing Maura. "Your head…"

"I cleaned it. I found some first aid kits up front."

Jane moved closer to Maura and pulled her in for a hug. "You were all by yourself."

"I had to…I had to…" Maura began crying.

"What honey?" Jane asked pulling in for a hug. "You had to what?"

"Bury…bury them"

"Oh Maura," Jane said realizing. "I…I would have helped you."

"I didn't know…I wasn't sure how long you'd be unconscious. I…was so worried." Maura began breaking down again. She hadn't allowed herself to really absorb the reality of their circumstances.

"We're okay now…I'm here," Jane said. She couldn't image how Maura had done that by herself. She slowly stood up and looked around. "No idea where we landed?"

"No," Maura said. "I found some maps and navigational tools…but nothing that would indicate any land."

Jane looked at Maura. "What about food…water?"

"We have some bottled water," Maura said. "Not much…but enough. That should last us awhile." Maura stood up and walked to the back of the plane. "There are some rations and some boxed foods."

"Okay…so we're okay Maur," Jane said taking Maura's hand in her own. "We're going to be okay. Someone will find us soon. I'm sure they radioed our positions and there will be a plane here any minute now. Okay?"

"Okay," Maura said so glad to have Jane awake and with her. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried."

"I'm okay," Jane assured her. "I'm okay and so are you."

"Come on, I'll show you…" Maura said taking Jane's hand and leading her out of the plane.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At first sight Jane would have thought they landed right on the front of some post card. "Oh my God," she whispered. It was beautiful…aside from the wrecked plane. She noticed the tropical trees, the green ocean water and the endless beaches.

"I was going to scout around but I didn't want to leave you alone," Maura said. "I only left to…bury them."

"Well I guess we should go check out the area."

"It's going to be dark soon," Maura said shaking her head. "We should wait till tomorrow."

Jane turned around. 'Dark soon?' she thought. "How long was I out?"

"A day…and a night…"

"Oh my God Maura…you were here alone by yourself last night?" Jane asked moving closer and taking Maura into her arms again.

"I…I stayed with you," Maura said feeling the tears coming back on again. Jane broke down into tears too. They simply held each other and cried.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"The sun will be down soon," Jane said looking up. "Maybe we should get a fire going or something?"

"Yeah okay," Maura agreed. "Let's see if we can find some wood."

Jane looked up at all the trees surrounding them. "For some reason I don't think that will be an issue."

"Right." Maura took hold of Jane's hand. "I'm glad you're awake."

"Me too," Jane assured her.

Maura and Jane scouted close near the plane. They found plenty of dead and random wood. "This stuff should burn well," Maura said, "it's pretty dry. Although after that rain storm I'm not sure how or why?"

"It rained last night?"

"Yeah…"

"Well the trees are thick…so maybe that blocked it out." Jane looked up. "Do we even have matches?" Maura thought about it. "No…I don't think I saw any. We have a flare gun."

"No…we should save that. Wait a second, I have an idea," Jane said snapping her fingers together. "Come on let's get this back to the plane."

The girls brought the wood back to the plane and unloaded it in a big pile. Jane disappeared into the plane cabin and came back out with Maura's glasses. "My reading glasses?" Maura asked.

"Yeah we can use them to reflect the sun into one beam and make a fire. I saw it in a movie once," Jane smiled.

"Excellent," Maura said impressed. Jane gathered small pieces and scraps and then proceeded to attempt and light the fire.

After about four unsuccessful attempts, she finally got it to catch. "Yes!" Maura jumped up and down. "Nice job Jane," she hugged her friend.

"Thank," Jane smiled and pulled back from the embrace. The moved the wing next to block the breeze coming from the ocean. Almost as though it was a make shift wall. The place it leaning against two trees.

"This should work out well," Maura said. Jane agreed but then suddenly stopped moving when she sensed Maura's pause.

"Do you think there are like…big animals out there?" Maura asked suddenly becoming very aware of all the small sounds. Jane stopped moving too.

"I doubt it, and besides…whenever I camped with my Dad…he always used to say whatever you're scared of chances are it's five times more scared of you." Jane said rubbing Maura's shoulders. "But you know, just to be safe, the door does close right?" Jane asked looking back to the plane.

"For the most part yeah," Maura said. She wiped her forehead. "I'm so hot."

Jane turned and looked at her first. She was tempted to make a cute witty remark but giving their circumstances, opted against it.

"Well let's go swimming before the sun sets totally. Cool off a bit," Jane suggested.

"Where?" Maura asked.

"Really?" Jane closed her eyes and smiled. "Maura…ocean," Jane pointed. "I mean it looks pretty calm…and clear."

"What about sharks?" Maura asked.

Jane laughed. "We'll stay in close to shore."

"Okay," Maura agreed. "But only if we stay in close to shore."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maura and Jane rummaged through their stuff and found their suits. They walked down to the beach. Maura seemed to hesitate. Jane watched her. "There's no sharks Maura," Jane stated. She took Maura's hands and led her to the shoreline. Slowly each took steps forward.

"God that feels good," Maura said. "I'd kill for a shower right now."

"Tell me about it," Jane said.

"Actually the salt water will be good for our cuts too."

"Really?"

"It might sting a bit…but it will do you some good too. Same for me." Slowly and only going up to their knees the girls lowered themselves so they were sitting in the water now. Maura slowly tried to dip her head back. "Owe," she said.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"I can't lean back," Maura said. "I think I might have pulled a muscle."

"Was it bothering you before?" "

"No," Maura said. "Just now." Jane slowly moved closer to Maura and placed her legs on each side. "What are you doing?" Maura asked suddenly very aware of how close Jane was to her.

"Helping," Jane said softly. She pulled Maura even closer to her, and supported her body weight with her legs, slowly helping to lower Maura beck. "Better?"

Maura nodded.

The water in her hair felt wonderful…but it was slightly overshadowed to this feeling of being held so intimately by Jane. "Okay," Maura said looking at Jane. Jane slowly lifted Maura back up and watched as Maura rang out her hair. Maura looked down at Jane's legs which were still wrapped around her. She pulled back.

"Oh, sorry" Jane smiled and moved away a bit.

"It's okay. Thank you for your help," Maura smiled. Jane just watched her for a moment and then nodded. She slowly went down under the water, submerging completely. She came back up a moment later. Maura watched the water run down her face and saw her hair shine in the sun. She shook her head and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"Nothing…nothing's wrong. I mean- aside from the obvious that is." Jane smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks for going out with me."

Jane smiled at Maura's words and then felt a sudden sadness when Maura didn't try to correct herself or cover up for her mistake. Maura said something that could be misconstrued or might hold a double meaning, she corrected herself and panicked slightly…always afraid she was pushing Jane. Now…now there was nothing to push, Jane thought. She had sealed her fate with Maura months ago with Casey. She sighed.

"Ready to get out?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Feeling cleaner."

"Me too," Maura smiled. She stood up and lowered her hand to Jane. She helped pull Jane up. The girls made it back to the plane. Maura went to change when she noticed Jane standing there, fidgeting with her clothes.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked as she started to remove her top.

"Yeah…I…why don't I wait outside and let you change alone." Jane said as she walked outside. Maura raised her eyebrow. She looked back and then changed her mind. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a top. She gathered the clothes she had been wearing and deiced to go wash them out in the water…at least keep them semi clean. She walked outside and looked at Jane.

"All yours." She continued walking down to the water front.

"Thanks."

Maura came back and Jane was already done dressing. "I'm sorry," Maura said looking down at the ground.

"For what?" Jane asked confused.

"Clearly I made you uncomfortable by undressing in front of you."

"No…no you didn't," Jane tried to explain.

"Jane, don't okay. I did. I just…I forget sometimes certain social expectations between not just you and I but also others. You have to laugh at it or else you'd cry." She smiled.

"Maura," Jane said softly and looked down at the fire. "Don't…don't laugh at yourself or us. We're…well we're us. No one can define us and place us in a nice little box. That's never who we've been. Okay?"

"Okay. It's just we both know that we've always had these boundaries set up. Things we will be comfortable with and things we won't. I'm worried."

"About what?" Jane rubbed her knee. Maura looked down at the hand attempting to comfort her and looked back into Jane's eyes.

"I worry that I need you now more than ever and I'll be unable to see where those lines are, Jane. We both know you're far more in tune with social…." Maura was cut off by Jane.

"Enough Maura. Let's focus on just getting off this island and getting home. We are okay. In fact we're us." Maura smiled and stood. "Thank you Jane."

"No problem." Once Maura turned around the corner Jane closed her eyes Jane knew she and Maura would have to talk about it sooner or later. Jane watched the fire as darkness approached. Jane knew how Maura felt about Casey- feeling left out and behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Peanuts for dinner," Maura smiled. "We do have crackers and this cheese. Though I'm not sure about the cheese."

"Crackers and peanuts," Jane smiled. "I'm not sure on that cheese either."

Maura handed Jane water and some crackers. "Gourmet all the way huh?" Jane laughed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Maura smiled. She watched Jane eat her crackers.

"So…tell me about you."

"What about me?" Jane asked as she took a sip of water.

"Well fill me in on all those cool details of your life these past few months I've missed out on."

"Details huh?" Jane blushed. "Sadly not much for telling." She looked at Maura. "What about you?"

"Not much on my end really."

"What about the email from Ian?" Jane asked like she wasn't really all that curious…or jealous. Inside though, the few times she had seen Maura out with anyone she had felt the sting of jealousy, which she thought was silly. Maura was hers. Well…her best friend.

"Ian?" Maura asked. "Let's just say my track record with men is still zero and counting. Somewhere out there I'm sure the right person is waiting…but I'm still not having any luck finding them." Maura paused. "Prior to my mother asking me to take this trip I'd planned a getaway anyhow. A vacation."

"Where?"

"There is a cruise…an all women's cruise," Maura said looking at Jane and biting the inside of her lip not sure of Jane's reaction. Jane knew, Maura was open to love from anyone, male or female but they'd never really discussed it.

"Well I had decided since you and I…well since you were so happy with Casey…I needed to get back out there and meet people, perhaps make new friends. So I made plans for this cruise. Becky, this new woman who has been working with my mother, she comes into my office. She started throwing compliments out at me," Maura blushed. "Apparently she'd gone on this cruise before. The things she said," Maura smiled.

"Like what?" Jane's tone was even. Curious.

"Like telling me I was beautiful…"

"Wow. Really?" Jane said. She felt herself disconnecting from this conversation.

"Don't sound so surprised," Maura laughed. "Contrary to popular belief…I can get women and men interested in me."

"Oh I know…I didn't mean it like that," Jane laughed.

"I know, I'm just teasing you," Maura smiled.

"So…go on."

"Anyway…next thing I know, she's actually checking me out. Which, let's be honest they're not exactly batting down my door…men or women as of late." Maura paused. "You'd be surprised how many people stayed away because they thought we were a couple."

This got Jane's attention. "Really?" People thought she and Maura had been a couple?

"Yes," Maura nodded and smiled, "Apparently quite the couple," she laughed.

"Yeah well," Maura said noticing Jane's discomfort.

Maura continued, "…To make a long story short Becky and I gave it a whirl and it didn't work out."

"You…you dated her?" Jane asked caught off guard. "I didn't know you had been seeing someone."

"Well I wouldn't call it seeing someone…I mean we went out a few times," Maura said waving her hands.

"But it…wasn't there?"

"No," Maura said sadly, "I think somewhere in my heart I still wasn't ready you know?"

"Because of Ian?" Jane asked.

"I think I've had all I can deal with questions tonight, Jane" Maura answered honestly.

"Oh," Jane said breaking eye contact. "Maura…I…" Jane paused not sure what to say.

"I'm tired. How long do you think it will be till someone finds us?" Maura asked looking up to the starry sky and clearly trying to change the topic of conversation.

"I don't know?" Jane said looking up as well.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What do you mean it's gone?" Constance said shouting into the phone. "Find it…find my daughter!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's late…maybe we should go to bed?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," Maura nodded. The girls stood and shook of the excess sand. They made their way inside and closed the door as best they could.

"You think that will be safe enough?"

"Yeah," Jane smiled. "I think so."

"Okay good."

Maura and Jane gathered what they could to sleep on. Maura lay down, and Jane moved beside her. "Can I…I mean do you mind if we sleep close? I'm kind of scared."

"No, that's fine," Jane nodded without hesitation.

"Okay…" Jane said. She moved in closer to Maura.

"You scared?" Maura asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." Maura paused. "I know this is going to sounds really bad…but I'm glad you're here."

Jane nodded her head. "I know what you mean. It doesn't sound bad," she said. Jane felt Maura roll on her side. She could hear a soft faint cry. Jane snuggled in closer and wrapped her arm around Maura. "It's okay," she said soothing her friend. They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other comfort.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maura woke to feel Jane's warm breath on her back. She smiled at the closeness and comfort that she felt with Jane and a sudden sadness crept over her. She'd never be able to have it for herself…always.

"You awake?" Maura asked softly.

"Yeah," Jane whispered.

"You want to wash up and get ready to check out the area?"

"Good idea," Jane said removing her arm from Maura's side. Both girls felt the chill from the loss of contact.

Maura grabbed her clothes. "I'll change outside," she said smiling to Jane.

"Maura," Jane grabbed her arm. She shook her head. "Please don't go. Stay here."

"I think its better if we…" Maura stopped talking when Jane took off her shirt and grabbing pants and a change of underwear.

"I'm not embarrassed…yesterday had nothing to do with that," Jane said. She turned around. She grabbed her toothbrush and looked at Maura. She wasn't prepared to explain what it did have to do with, however. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Maura smiled. "Point made."

"Good," Jane said seriously. "And Maura, don't read into situations so much…okay?"

"Right," Maura nodded. She averted her eyes to every other place of interest she could find.

A/N:

So what do you guys think? Keep going?

Also- HELLO all new followers of this story and my other fics. Thank you so much.


	3. A Little Rain Never Killed Anyone

AN: I always want to know what you guys think and enjoying seeing reviews so please feel free to leave some. Hope you're enjoying. Special thanks to all my new followers :) and all the wonderful people who have subscribed to my updates. Total appreciation guys.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura and Jane each took their backpacks. Jane packed a first aid kit in hers, some water and some food. Maura packed her glasses, the flare gun, and some more water and food.

"You think we should be all set for the day?"

"I think so," Maura answered.

"Boy I've never been so glad we had planned on doing hiking in Australia," Jane said checking her boots and clothes.

"Tell me about it," Maura said adjusting her boots. "Did you pack a sweatshirt?"

"No…should I?"

"Well in case it gets buggy maybe?" Maura suggested.

"Hum, good point. Okay sweatshirt check."

"Well let's go." Maura put on her backpack.

"Right behind you."

"Did you get the compass from the equipment box?" Jane asked.

"Yeah…and some of that rope too."

"Rope?" Jane asked. "You think we'll need it?"

"I have no idea, but better to be safe than sorry."

"Good point." Jane agreed. "Did you leave a note?"

"Yup, just in case…" Maura said. "God I hope…"

"I know, me too." Jane said taking Jane's hand. "Me too."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane looked at her watch. It took them eight minutes walking south to get to a water source. At first it appeared to be a small stream…but as Maura and Jane got closer they found a breath taking sight…a waterfall. "Oh my god, it's beautiful," Jane said looking up.

"Good at least we know where there's water…" Maura said glancing back. "What would you say that took us about 10 minutes?"

"Just a bit under," Jane said wiping her head. "Boy it's hot out today."

"Yeah I was just thinking that. Come on we should keep going before it gets to be too hot. I'd like to avoid dehydration."

"Agreed," Jane nodded. "Should we go up you think?" Jane pointed to the hill where the waterfall was.

"Yeah, I think staying on a south west course is a good idea," Maura agreed.

"We climb?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded, "We climb."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane looked down at her watch. They had been walking for at least three hours in a southwest direction and hadn't encountered anything really. "Are those what I think they are?" Jane asked pointing ahead of them.

"They look like bananas to me," Maura smiled. The two women made their way over to the tree and got them down. Maura peeled one open. "Me first?"

"Hey if you want to volunteer?" Jane smiled. Maura laughed and took a small hesitant bite. She carefully tasted and smiled.

"Oh good," Maura smiled. Jane grabbed Maura's hand and pulled the banana to her own mouth. She took a bit.

"Um," she smiled. "Good stuff."

"Yeah," Maura laughed. They each ate one more and packed two in their bags.

"Well our first real discovery today…minus the water area," Maura laughed.

"Staying optimistic huh?"

"Trying to," Maura said.

BOOM

"What was that?" Jane asked looking around.

"It sounded like thunder," Maura said looking up. "I can't make our sky too clearly…does it look dark to you?"

"A bit," Jane said. "I guess we should start to head back huh?"

"Jane I think that might be a good idea. Our altitude is quite high."

The two women began backtracking in the direction they had come from. About half an hour into their journey it began to rain, and rain hard. "Great," Jane mumbled as she felt everything begin to soak. "So much for the tree blocking the rain theory," she smiled at Maura.

"Aw Jane a little rain never hurt anyone," Maura smiled. She took Jane's hand in her own, feeling confidence and began pulling her along again. "Come on," she laughed.

They continued walking. Jane glanced down at the compass and then back at her watch. "We should be about half way now," she said looking back at Maura.

Maura nodded. "Do you hear that noise?" she asked. Jane tried to listen over the hard rain but couldn't hear anything. Truth was she could barely hear Maura. It was like she was at a drumming concert. She shook her head. "Listen it sounds almost like…like a…flushing sound." Jane looked around them.

"From where?"

"Over there," Maura pointed, "Or at least I think?" The two women walked for a few minutes as the noise became louder and louder.

"I hear it too," Jane said, "It's hard to hear anything over this rain," she said speaking loudly. They made their way towards a cliff area. Below they could see a large river. "That must lead to our waterfall," Jane said glancing downstream. "That looks nasty."

"With the amount of rainfall we've encountered I could only assume the rate and speed of that water to be quite…well intense," Maura said.

"Well I guess we should head back."

"I agree," Maura nodded. Maura turned around, "Maybe we should …AHHH" One minute Maura was standing next to Jane, the next thing she knew, the ground from under her was gone.

"Maura," Jane said as she watched her friend descend down the side of the cliff. Jane tried to reach out for her but couldn't. "Maura!"

"Jane!" Maura said. Jane looked to her left and she could see Maura hanging on by a dead root sticking out of the side. "The ground gave way!" Maura shouted.

"I can see that, throw me the rope," she yelled.

"I…I can't reach it without letting go and I can't let go!"

"Okay hold on…I'm coming," Jane said trying to get close to Maura as she could. Jane felt the soil under her start to give way. She grabbed on to a tree and pulled herself back. The ground was too wet…the closer she got the more it would give way.

"No…it's too dangerous Jane," Maura shouted. "Don't." Jane surveyed the area again. If she could get in close enough to that tree she saw.

"Hold on Maura," Jane said.

Maura held on, but her arms were starting to get tired. She could hear the water rushing below her. "God…please…" she said trying to hold on. She felt a hand clasp on to her own. She looked up and saw Jane looking down at her with a determined smile. "I got you," she said. Jane began to pull Maura up…the ground began to let go beneath her again as the root Maura had been anchored on to let go. "No!" Jane screamed as she held Maura.

"Jane…" Maura breathed out in a whisper when she saw the limb Jane was holding on to begin to pull away too.

"Hold on…hold on," Jane kept saying as she tried to pull them both up. The branch pulled away more.

"Let me go Jane…we're both going to fall if you don't…" Maura said realizing what was going to happen.

"No!" Jane screamed. "I can make it…"

"Jane," Maura yelled, "Please…if anything happens to you," Maura began crying.

"Maura…and what if something happens to you!" Jane shouted back. "I'm not letting you go…not again…I can do this…I can…"

SNAP

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura fell.

Jane fell.

It was sinking feeling, like the kind you get when you're having a nightmare. You want to wake up, you try to make yourself wake up…but you have no control over it. You're falling…falling.

Maura felt the impact as she hit the rushing water below. She had lost Jane's hand somewhere during the fall. Jane. Jane had fallen too.

Swim…Maura needed to swim. She could see Jane. Jane wasn't swimming.

"Jane," Maura shouted trying to get her balance as water hit her from all sides. Maura pushed off and moved towards her friend who was a few feet in front of her. "Jane," she shouted again, spitting out the water as quickly as it made its way into her mouth.

Jane couldn't get her balance, footing, water…there was too much water.

Breath.

"Mau…Maura," Jane called out as she went with the current, she turned her head and saw Maura who was trying to make her way to Jane.

"Shore…swim to the shore," Maura called out as she was wracked with coughs. Jane reached out and grabbed Maura's arm. She pulled Maura too her as she spun she saw the rocks ahead.

"Jesus…"

Jane felt herself being pulled under by the waters current. Maura was still holding her hand, so she pulled Jane back up. Jane emerged back again as she felt Maura shift her around. Maura threw her arms around Jane as Jane looked up.

The rocks.

No.

Maura.

No.

SLAM

Jane felt the thump, as Maura's arms went limp around her. "Maura," Jane screamed out, as Maura began pulling away from her…drifting from the current. "No…" Jane reached over and grabbed her sweatshirt hood and pulled her.

Jane rode the current with Maura for several minutes, all the while trying her best to keep Maura's head above water, along with her own. Jane felt herself choking on the water splashing all around her as well as the rain pouring down from above.

She needed to get them out of this…

Jane swam with every ounce of strength she had left. She somehow, by the grace of God, managed to get them close enough to a shoreline, where the current wasn't too bad. She pulled herself and Maura to the dirty beach side. Jane coughed up water and spit it out. She pushed her wet clingy hair out of the side of her face.

Maura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Maura," Jane whispered as she rolled her friend over. Jane reached down for a pulse, and felt one. "Thank God," she felt herself begin to cry. But something wasn't right. Maura…her chest wasn't moving. She wasn't awake. She leaned in.

Breathing.

Maura wasn't breathing.

"Maura!" Jane shouted as she reached down and opened her mouth. Jane leaned in and blew air into Maura's mouth. She pulled back and waited a few seconds and leaned down again.

Breath.

Breath.

The sound Maura made when she spit up water and then sucked the life back into her limp body followed by the coughing spell…was by far the sweetest sound Jane had ever heard. She leaned down and touching both sides of Maura's face.

"Jane?" Maura asked looking at the river and wiping her face.

"Maura…never ever do that again," Jane said pulling Maura into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked.

"Yeah…are you?"

"Yeah…I'm sore…my back," Maura said touching her side.

"You…you hit the rocks pretty hard," Jane said looking at the river.

"You didn't let go?"

"You didn't let go either." Jane said. "You took that hit to the rocks…I…I was heading straight for them. Why?"

"Why didn't you let go?"

Jane just closed her eyes and nodded. She reached over and took Maura's hand in her own. They both knew the answer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where are we?" Jane asked as she wiped the pouring rain out of her face. She was soaked. Her bag was soaked. Maura was soaked. All in all, a wet experience. Jane looked up. "I can't believe we didn't hit the rocks when we fell."

Maura looked behind her. "How far down river do you think we went?"

"I can't be sure," Jane answered. "I was focusing on keep you above water."

"It's getting dark."

"Yeah I noticed that."

"We have to get back to that plane." Maura began to stand. "Oww," she sucked in her breath.

"What?"

"My side," Maura said touching her side.

"Let me see that," Jane said. "Take off your shirt."

Maura reached slowly over her head and took off her hooded sweatshirt and then took off her shirt. She heard Jane gasp. "What? What is it?" Maura asked.

"You…your ribs…they're bruised," Jane said running her hands along Maura's side. "What do I do Maura?"

"I need you to check to make sure they are not broken."

"Can you breathe okay? Does it hurt?"

"I can breathe okay," Maura said wishing she didn't need to experience the pain along with the sensation of Jane's touching her bare skin. Jane continued to run her hand along Maura's side and then checked her back. "Do you see anything that feel uneven or cracked?"

"I think it's just bruising," Jane said feeling a tear creep down her cheek.

"What…why are you crying?" Maura asked softly. The rain was starting to let up now…coming down every other splat.

"Maura…you're hurt because of me."

"Jane…without you I wouldn't even be standing here right now," Maura said firmly. "You didn't let me fall. You saved my life on that plane. If you hadn't got me into my seat and buckled me in…I…"

"Don't…" Jane said placing her fingers on Maura's lips, "please don't say it."

Maura just nodded in understanding. She moved in closer to Jane and hugged her friend. It was a truth Jane never wanted to face again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The two women continued their walk down the river. They slowly made their way up the incline, getting them closer to the direction they had been traveling on before. "We're losing daylight," Maura said. "I don't know if we're going to make it on time."

"What are we going to do Maura?"

Maura looked around her. "There," she said pointing off in the distance. "It looks like a rock over hang. We'll just make camp for the night. After what we dealt with today…an animal would be a welcome," Maura mumbled. Jane followed her toward the rock overhang.

"Thank God we don't have to worry about hypothermia," Jane said looking around her. She tied up a rope and stretched it on front of the rock opening. "We should find wood for a fire though."

"Everything looks wet."

"What about matches?"

"I've got a few of those water proof ones I took from the kit."

"Good thinking," Jane said.

"Thanks. We can just use this wood," Maura said indicating the few pieces that had blown under the rocks over time. "If we get the fire hot enough, then if we have to put on damp wood, it will burn."

"And smoke," Jane frowned.

"True…but at least we'll get dry."

"Now who's the optimistic one," Jane smiled softly. "Let's do this."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane and Maura had managed to get most of their stuff hung up. They had managed to get a fire going. Maura was glad now she had brought a rope.

"We're going to get eaten alive tonight aren't we?" Maura asked as she swatted another mosquito.

"Not if we use a make shift blanket," Jane said looking at their hanging clothes. "We tie it all together and use it to cover us, that might help."

"Hum, good idea."

"Thanks…I have the once in awhile. How is your side?"

"Tender still," Maura said touching it. "I think I'm to have you wrap it up," Jane nodded as Maura opened the first aid kit.

"Can you take off your shirt again?" Jane asked without thinking as Maura smirked.

"I think you just enjoy seeing me without my shirt on, and you're making up excuses," Maura smiled. Jane looked away and smiled nervously.

"Jane…I'm…I was just joking," Maura said removing her shirt. "I'm sorry."

"No…I laughed, it was funny." Jane smiled and pulled out a wrap. Maura just watched as Jane took so much care in wrapping and helping to heal Maura.

"Thanks," Maura smiled as she put the shirt back on.

"You're welcome," Jane smiled. "Wet banana?" Jane asked.

"Lovely," Maura laughed as she took it from Jane's hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. Asked Questions

It was dark.

Dark and quiet.

Maura and Jane felt their heads snapping in all directions every time they heard a twig snap or the winds blowing the branches and leaves.

"Why do I have this feeling like there is something just outside this fire area that is waiting to eat us." Maura said looking out ahead of her into the nothingness.

"What are you worried about?" Jane asked playfully, "you're just the appetizer. I'm the big Mac." Maura laughed. For one second, she had forgotten where they were and how they got there.

"Okay let's play a game…to help us relax," Maura suggested.

"Good idea. What did you have in mind?"

"A questions game…okay hum…what did you want to do when you grew up?"

"FBI," Jane smiled.

"Really?" Maura asked.

"Yeah…the Police thing fell into place and for me, it was close enough."

"Oh. Hummm…I would never have guessed FBI," Maura smiled. She reached over and placed more wood on the fire.

"Okay my turn. What was your favorite year of school?"

"I have to pick?" Maura laughed, "I guess since I have to say something…I'd go with 10th grade."

"Why 10th grade?"

"Ms. Woodson," Maura smiled. "She was my biology teacher. She was…amazing."

"You mean you liked her?" Jane asked.

"No…I…I mean yes I liked her she was amazing."

"Okay what like did you think I was talking about Maura?" Jane smiled.

"I was thinking that…like a crush. People always assume that gay or bi-sexual women can't be close with someone without developing crushes you know?" Maura stated, "It's really quite annoying."

"I'm sorry- I just assumed…"

"Like us for instance," Maura said cutting Jane off, "I liked you…yes…but we never dated…we never had anything serious but everyone assumed because of how close we are. And then there was Carol…Carol and I…"

"Who is Carol?" Jane asked.

"Just a friend," Maura said. "We started hanging out a few months ago. She works at my mother's foundation."

"Oh," Jane said softly.

"It's just annoying… we were never involved you know? But because she was gay it was just assumed."

"Carol is gay?" Maura nodded. "So why do you think people thought we were a couple?" Jane asked looking at Maura.

"Who knows," Maura said. "I mean we're close."

"Very close."

"We do everything together…"

"Inseparable," Jane said agreeing with Maura. "And then…"

"I shot Paddy."

"We just went in separate directions I guess." Maura said. "We came back to each other. I knew deep down we always would."

"I thought about it every day though. I thought about you," Jane admitted.

"Really?" Maura asked.

"Really," Jane smiled. "I missed you so much Maura…I felt like I lost a part of myself you know?"

"I guess neither of us did a very good job of keeping our promise to one another about remaining friends through the good and bad."

"No…I guess not," Jane agreed.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"I think I was just trying to do what I thought was best," Maura said. "Giving us each space. And then there was Casey."

"What about Casey?" Jane asked curious.

"Well I mean you and Casey were so close and …I saw you a few times at the Dirty Robber and I wanted to go and talk with you but you two looked so wrapped up in each other. And I knew how hard it must have been for you between work, his rehab and such."

"Wait so you avoided me on purpose?" Jane asked.

"Avoided isn't the right word," Maura said. "Space…I gave space."

Jane felt a bit angry. "Maura didn't you ever stop to think maybe I didn't want that?"

"Well you didn't call me or come by for visits. I just assumed…"

"Assumed I didn't want to be with you?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," Maura said. "I mean…I can't expect you to be fully comfortable with our situation you know?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jane asked.

"I think you know Jane…You've known all along." Maura said looking Jane up and down.

"Maura…Do you…are you saying that you love me?" Jane asked. Maura looked away. "Maura…please answer me…" Jane needed to hear this.

"Jane…I…What was that?" Maura asked looking past Jane now. Jane had heard it too. She turned her head.

"I don't know?"

"Can you hear it?" Maura whispered.

"Yes…"

Jane lay there in the dark; the only light was what the fire managed to throw off at them. She never did get her answer from Maura. They had not been able to determine what it was that they heard, but were certain it sounded like footsteps. They were able to make out an almost grunting like sound. Both two women decided trying to sleep would be a good idea. Well, the key word was trying.

There in the dark each woman lay wrapped up in her own thoughts and feelings. Each giving into the demons of doubt, fear, and anguish. Curled up together, Maura had her arms wrapped around Jane. Both in the same place mentally, yet neither willing to admit it.

The minute day light broke; the two women were up and making their way back to the plane. It had taken them a bit longer then they had though. Somehow in their travels they had gone further east then they had thought. So they backtracked west by the shoreline. Maura spotted the plane ahead. "Da plane, Da plane," Jane joked. Maura who was wrapped up in her own thoughts hadn't said much. She just smiled and followed her friend.

The two women changed out of their clothes and decided a swim in the ocean would be refreshing. The warm sun beating down on them they hung out their damp clothes from the night before.

"How's your side?" Jane asked looking at Maura who lay beside her on the sandy beach.

"It's good." Maura answered and smiled. "You know if it wasn't for the fact we were stuck here I'd almost say we managed to crash land in paradise."

"I'd agree," Jane said looking down the beach both ways. "To think people pay thousands for this."

"I know," Maura said sitting up and shifting her feet through the sand. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I was thinking that maybe we should make a trek for water later on. Bring it back here in those jugs."

"Good idea," Maura agreed. "We'll need to boil it for at least 30 minutes to ensure we kill all bacteria."

"We're going to need to fish or something soon. I don't know how much longer we can eat peanuts for." Jane considered this. She was a decent fisher. Growing up near the shores may pay off for them on this one.

"I was thinking about that."

"You know once the tides go out, we could probably see if we can dig up crabs or something."

"It looks like it's on its way down now."

"Yeah, so maybe in about half an hour we check the shoreline and see what we can dig up."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So water first then fish?"

"Yeah," Jane agreed. "We better get going."

The women made it to the water falls rather quickly. They were beginning to become more familiar with the surrounding area. "How much longer do you think till they find us?" Jane asked Maura as she filled up her bottles.

"I don't know," Maura answered filling up her own. "Soon I hope."

"You know," Jane said looking at the falls. "We could swim over there and use that as like a shower." Jane thought about it. "I mean we've got shampoo and soap," she suggested.

"That's a good idea," Maura agreed. "The salt water is starting to dry out my skin anyway," she smiled.

"Typical Maura," Jane laughed, "we stuck on some island in the middle of god knows where and she's worrying about her skin."

"Hey…" Maura splashed Jane playfully. "Watch it," she laughed.

"Well someone's got to pick on you while we're out here," Jane smiled. She watched as Maura kept her eyes locked on Jane. There it was again, a comfort a sense of understanding. God, how Jane missed it.

"You know," Jane said breaking away from Maura's eyes. "When you look at me like that I honestly believe I can get through anything."

"Well that's what friends are for, right?"

"Right," Jane said. She looked away and rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure why Maura was avoiding her question from last night, yet at the same time she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it either.

"Well let's get this back and get it heated up. Then see what we can do for food."

"Yeah okay," Jane stood. She felt her mood shift suddenly. Maura noticed the difference in Jane's demeanor.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked watching Jane begin to walk away.

"Yeah, fine. Let's get going," Jane answered not looking back at Maura.

"Okay," Maura stood and followed Jane down the path they were creating.

The walk back was unproductive for both two women. Jane plopped her water down and picked up the make shift pot she and Maura had crafted from the ice bucket. She moved it close to the fire and started pouring the water in. "We need to boil it for 20 minutes," she said looking at Maura who just watched her.

"What's wrong Jane?"

"Nothing Maura…" Jane shook her head.

"I don't buy that," Maura said moving closer. "You're mad…"

"Look, can't we just drop it? That seems to be the general attitude around here…forgetting about stuff. Let's just go fishing huh?" Jane smiled meekly and looked at the descending tides. "There is plenty of rocks there…we shouldn't have any problems finding crabs."

"Does this have to do about last night?" Maura asked shaking her head. "If it does just say so."

"What if it does? What if it bothers me that it's always so important for you to define what we are? Friend's…best friends…why do we have to define it? Can't we just let it be what it is?"

"Jane where is this coming from?" Maura asked sitting down.

"With you everything has to be black and white…you know?"

"Well that's just the way I am."

"I know. I get that. But that's not the way I am. It's like; you always feel this need to define us. And I don't want to define us." Jane said looking out at the ocean and sitting down next to Maura.

"Why are we digging this up now? Can't we just let it rest in peace?"

"So you've moved on? You've buried the past?" Jane asked. "The answer to my question last night is…no."

"I…I don't know," Maura said. "I…This isn't fair Jane," Maura said.

"Why? Why isn't it fair?"

"Because you chose to close that door…months ago you made the choice." Maura felt her voice raise. "You started to date Casey."

"Well maybe if you didn't back me into making that choice."

"So it's my fault?" Maura faced Jane. Jane stood.

"I'm not doing this with you," she began walking away.

"Again…again with the walking away," Maura said waving her hands. "Forget this," she mumbled and went into the plane. Jane kept walking. Both two women crying, they made their ways to opposite ends of the beach.

Jane could make out the plane in the background. She watched it with wet eyes. The sun was setting. Maura had made her way outside while ago, she had put more wood on the fire. "So I can find my way home," Jane whispered. She knew Maura had looked for her, she saw her walk out and look down both starches of beach. But Jane stayed hidden in the shadows…she needed this time to think. She needed the space. Jane began singing softly to herself as she looked back out at the ocean.

"Stuck here in the middle of nowhere," she looked at the plane. "with a headache and a heavy heart. Well nothing is going quite right here. I'm tired come play another part. Come on, come on…oh what a state I am in. Come on, come on…why won't it just say help is just around the corner for us." Jane laughed and continued singing. "Oh my head just won't stop aching and I'm stuck here licking my wounds. I'm shy too, but it really doesn't matter cause my rescue is going to be here soon. Come on, come on…oh what a state I'm in. Come on, come on, why won't it just…" Jane stopped singing and thought about the words.

"It's really not funny when you think about the words," she mumbled a stopped singing. "I wonder if cold play knew that song could take on a totally different meaning?" she laughed and sighed. It was getting dark and she should be getting back. She stood and made her way back to the camp area. Maura was going to be pissed she stayed away so long.

A/N: I just want to thank all the awesome people for the reviews, messages, new followers, and just overall support for my works. Thank you so much. It inspires me more and more each day. Thank you.


	5. King of the River

'Into you so far the words go, so much clearer then you hear. Into you goes everything I know. No one else knows how I feel. Farther down I'm desperate for you, where you never have to know.'

Jane slowly made her way to their area. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Maura said not looking up or making eye contact with Jane. "Nice walk?"

"Yeah," Jane said looking around their camp nervously. "Just needed to clear my…"

"Don't," Maura said cutting her off. "Just don't."

"Maura…Look…"

"No," Maura looked up at Jane, "You wanted to do this, you wanted to hear it…so fine…let's go."

"Maura…"

"How do you think it made me feel Jane? Seeing you with Casey? Listening to you go on and on about Casey, his kisses, the way he made you feel. Did you ever stop to think about that?"

"You said you were fine…you said you were my best friend. That's what friends do." Jane defended herself.

"Of course I said those things Jane! I did want to be your best friend, I wanted to be there for you, comfort you, support you in ways friends do…but I didn't want to hear about Casey all the time. Why do you think we drifted apart?"

"You made that choice Maura," Jane said pointing her finger. "You said you choose to give me space. I had no say in it."

"The hell you didn't," Maura said shaking her head. "You could have called me, visited me, and even asked how my day was going. All those times you saw me at the station and you didn't come over, not once."

"You…you…"

"Saw you…yes. I saw you and knew you'd seen me. I knew the rumors that were going around the department…about you and I dating…you being gay. And I know it must have been hard for you…but how do you think it made me feel Jane? I felt like you'd taken off because you were ashamed of me…us."

"How can you say that to me?" Jane asked hurt, "How can you say that to me of all people?"

"Why are you so afraid of it? Afraid of me?" Maura asked standing up and moving closer to Jane.

"I'm not afraid," Jane said in a soft voice.

'Farther down I'm still without a clue, but something takes my pain away. Only chance can change my fortune so I'm not sure why I try. As if I could swim the ocean as you could start to fly? Farther down I'm desperate for you where you never have to know. Farther down I'm still without a clue, but something takes my pain away.'

"You are afraid," Maura said in an equally soft voice.

Jane leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Maura and began crying. Maura held her friend as she felt her body crumble. Slowly they both lowered to the sand.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I hurt you," Jane kept saying over and over again. "I didn't mean what I said…I didn't mean…"

"I know, I'm sorry too," Maura assured her friend. "I'm so sorry."

"No I'm sorry," Jane said.

"We're both sorry," Maura suggested. "Come on, it's late. We're both tired and it's safe to say we managed to give ourselves one hell of a bad day."

"Okay," Jane whispered and she and Maura made their way into the plane, closing the door behind them.

Both women fell asleep within a matter of minutes. The exhaustion and toll of the past two days finally taking its toll, alone in a place they're never been and never heard of they sit dreaming of one another and their rescues.

When Jane woke the next day Maura wasn't in her bed. Jane made her way out side to see Maura smiling at her. "Coffee?" she asked holding out a cup.

"How the heck did you get coffee?" Jane asked dumbfounded as she gladly accepted the cup.

"The storage area of the plane. They keep it stocked up on board. So I made this nifty little coffee contraption…and ta-da, coffee for us," Maura laughed.

"Black?" Jane asked sipping. Maura waited to see the smile spread across Jane's face. "How did you get sugar?"

"Closet," Maura laughed. "Mother likes her coffee the same way you do…black with two sugars." Maura smiled and then got a far off look in her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…just wondering how my mother is doing with all of this. I'm sure it's been rough on her. Not to mention your mother as well."

"I know," Jane nodded. She reached over and rubbed Maura's arm. "I'm sure they're leading the Calvary as we speak." Jane smiled at Maura who smiled back.

"You're right," Maura laughed. "Our mothers have their ways."

"Tell me about her…your mom."

"You know her already," Maura laughed.

"No…I mean tell me about her, what she was like when you were a kid."

"She…she was my hero," Maura smiled. She could tell her answer wasn't enough.

"Maura I have no morning paper to read…you're it," Jane sipped her coffee, "Entertain me," she smiled.

"Okay…this one time…"

"Tell me something I don't know," Jane rolled her eyes and smiled. She felt relieved that the tension from the past day was gone. It was just she and Maura again.

"Okay okay," Maura laughed. "Once when I was about six or so Mom took me out riding."

"Your mom rides?" Jane asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, she used to ride all the time when she was younger my Grandma had told me."

"Wow," Jane smiled.

"You know I remember this one time, right after I was sick…"

"Sick?"

"I…almost died when I was about eight. My father was home. My Nanny was out. My head hurt, and my father gave me aspirin. He didn't know you aspirin shouldn't be given to children."

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"Rysyndrom. My organs became infected. I…well let's just say it wasn't a pretty picture." Maura watched Jane. "I'm okay now, see," she smiled. "Anyways…mom never left my side…not once. Every time I woke up, she was there holding my hand. I remember how safe she made me feel you know? It was this kind of comfort knowing she was there."

Jane finished her coffee. "Good coffee Maura…really good. How about we go check out those falls. Wash up?"

Maura noticed Jane was clearly attempting to change the subject. She didn't push her into pursuing it. Maura suspected Jane Missed Angela greatly.

"Sure, a good shampoo sounds wonderful," Maura laughed. The women stood and went in to gather their clothes and cleaning materials.

They made their way through the path to the falls. "It's so beautiful isn't it?" Jane asked looking back at Maura and smiling and then looking back to the gushing water ahead.

"It sure is," Maura smiled watching Jane the whole time. "Okay…shall we?" she held out her arm. Jane looped her own with Maura's.

"We shall," she smiled and the women made their way into the water.

First they washed out their clothes from the past two days first. Letting them soak in the water. "God all I have to say is this is like a really long camping trip," Jane smiled. "I miss my washing machine."

"I miss my hairdryer," Maura laughed. "And my nail polish."

Jane smiled. "Always the girly girl huh Maur?" Jane laughed.

"Pass me the shampoo will you?" Jane tossed the shampoo to Maura. "This is going to feel so good." Maura began to lather up her hair. Jane just watched.

"Now do you rinse and repeat like the bottle says?"

"No…" Maura laughed. "Not unless it's really dirty. Once is enough."

"So you agree with me, it's all about getting you to use their product up quicker."

"Oh yeah," Maura nodded her head in agreement. She tossed the bottle back to Jane. Jane opened it up.

She took a sniff. "Smells good," Jane said closing her eyes slightly. "Smells like you."

Maura smiled and blushed slightly. "It's my favorite shampoo."

"Can I use it?"

"Of course," Maura smiled. Jane put some in her hands and began to lather up.

"It leaves you hair so soft without over drying it or making it too oily too. It's always just right."

The women swam to the falls area and climbed up on the rocks. They walked under the falls and dipped their heads forward allowing the shampoo to be rinsed off with the splashing water. "This feels so good!" Jane shouted to Maura. They were behind the falls, so it was loud and echo.

"I know!" Maura smiled. "Jane!" Jane turned and looked at Maura. Maura was giggling as she pointed to Jane and seemed to be avoiding eye contact was best she could.

"What?" Jane asked. She looked down to where Maura was pointing. "Oh my God!" Jane screamed covering herself up. In her attempts to duck her hair under the gushing water, she had apparently lost her bikini top.

"I'll get it," Maura laughed as she made her way out. Jane followed her, still covering herself.

"This is so embarrassing" Jane laughed as Maura jumped into the water. She had stopped the floating top. She gathered it up and began to swim back. She stopped about half way and got an evil grin on her way.

"Maura…" Jane warned.

"Wow…this top is heavy when it gets wet," Maura said acting like she was winded. "I may be too tired to cook dinner tonight… gather wood…and…"

"Maura!" Jane shouted playfully. "Don't do it…you'll be starting a war."

"Oh…oh…no it's getting heavy…." Maura said smiling and acting like she was losing the top. "So heavy…"

"Alright…I'll cook dinner tonight and get wood." Maura's face lit up as she swam back to shore and tossed the top to Jane.

"You'd have done the same thing in my position," she said as she felt Jane tackle her into the water playfully.

"You're so going to pay Doc!"

Maura laughed as Jane swam up. Maura dunked her under the water. "Whoa- you're strong for a little person," Jane smiled as she Maura get the upper hand and flip her in the water.

"Little person huh? This little person is kicking your behind!" Maura laughed and lifted her hands in victory. "I'm the ruler of the pond! I'm the ruler of the pond!"

"First of all," Maura said gathering Jane from behind and locking her in a grasp, "It's a river not a pond," she smiled as she flipped Jane over her head and dunked her, "And second of all I'm the ruler." Maura jumped out of the river and ran to the shore.

"Hey! I want a rematch!" Jane laughed.

"Sorry I've retired! Take it up with my manager," she winked as she dried herself off.

"I'll do that…" Jane smiled and watched Maura for a moment as she dried herself off. She smiled as her eyes wondered up and down Maura's body. "You really are beautiful Maura."

Maura looked up and realized Jane had been watching her. "Thanks," she smiled and grabbed her clothes. "Let's see if we can find some crabs or something," she laughed.

"Okay," Jane nodded and gathered her thing.

"I found one!" Jane screamed. She jumped up and down celebrating but quickly realized gathering the crab was far more important. "Oh shit," she mumbled trying to get the multi-legged created who began digging under a rock.

"Just throw them in the bucket, but be careful of your owwww!" Maura yelled. "He bit me!"

"Bit you?" Jane asked coming closer to where Maura was standing holding her hand.

"Okay well not bit…but he pinched me. You little hard shelled…" Maura mumbled and picked up the rock she had crawled under. "You're so going to be my dinner tonight."

Jane just laughed as Maura become more determined by the minute. The crab finally ended up in the bucket. "How many does that make?" Jane asked looking in the bucket.

"About 8 bigger sized ones and four smaller sized ones."

"That should do it? What do you think?"

"Yeah I think that should do it."

"Maybe tomorrow we could try that fishing net?" Jane asked as she and Maura made their way back to the plane.

"Sure. Sounds good to me. Boy, who would have thought this high protein diet would work out so well." Maura laughed as she and Jane dumped the crabs into the boiling water they had left on the fire.

"Man, I'm hungry," Jane, said holding her stomach.

"I know, me too. Did you drink enough today?" Maura asked.

"Yeah…you?"

"Yeah." Maura paused and looked at Jane. Jane sat there watching the fire in her shorts and dirty white tank top. "You know, this is going to sounds cheesy, but you've got a great tan coming in."

Jane looked her arms over, "You think?"

"OH yeah, especially here," Maura said touching Jane's back shoulders and neck area. Maura felt the jolt rush though her from the touch. She pulled her hand back almost as though she had been bitten. "Yeah…it looks good."

"Thanks," Jane smiled. "I…I'm going to go get some wood. I'll be right back."

"You sure you don't want help?" Maura asked.

"No…I wouldn't want you to overdo it…especially after that near death experience you had getting my top back for me," Jane laughed as she tossed her empty water bottle to Maura. Maura burst out laughing and watched as Jane took off to gather wood.

'Not quite sure, what's going on but all day through and all night long I've been thinking about you. The look in your eyes when you smile that way. The sound of your voice saying my name. I've been thinking about you.'

Jane gathered enough wood to get them through the night. Ahead of her she could see Maura sitting by the fire, stirring the boiling water. She was sure, Maura however, could not see her. She just watched with a curious fascination she always had when she looked at Maura without her friend's knowledge. There was always a peacefulness that fell over her at times like this.

'I love you,' Casey said as he lay on top of Jane.

'I…love you…too,' Jane said closing her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being touched. But his hands slowly had changed…they became smaller, softer…more gentle.

'You feel so good,' the soft familiar voice said.

'I've wanted this…wanted you for so long,' Jane said.

'I want you too,' the soft voice said.

'Oh Maura…'

'What?' the once soft spoken voice, now deeper, asked slightly shocked. 'Did you just call me Maura?'

Jane shook her head trying to forget the memory. "Another time another place," she said softly. She began to walk back to the fire.

"Hey you," Maura smile from ear to ear, "Dinner is almost ready."

"Great," Jane smiled back. She came and sat down next to Maura.

"You okay Jane?" Maura asked. "You look…sad."

"Yeah…I am." Jane said lowering her head. "Just thinking about life you know?"

"Want to talk about it?" Maura asked placing her hand on Jane's knee in a supportive gesture.

"I think I'm okay for now," Jane said placing her hand on top of Maura's. "But thanks for the offer Maura. I mean it. You don't know how much you mean to me."

"Thanks," Maura smiled. "You mean a lot to me too."

'I just keep thinking about you. This single-minded fascination I've got, do you call it love? And if you don't then what? All I know is I don't know what you've done, but this train of thought ain't about to jump the track that it's on. In the back of my mind there is this secret place and everyone knows from the smile on my face I've been thinking about you. I just can't stop thinking about you.'


	6. What A Little Snorting

"Oh this is so good," Jane said as she broke off one of the legs. "And meaty."

Maura laughed. "Goodness Jane, you certainly do always find a way to make me smile."

"I try."

"I'm going to smash…so you might want to cover your eyes again," Maura said, as she smiled.

"Gotcha," Jane nodded and turned her head as Maura smashed away at the hard shell.

"Got it," she said as Jane turned back around.

"This is like eating at the Red Lobster," Jane laughed as Maura smiled and placed meat in her mouth.

"So what do we have planned for tomorrow?" Maura asked.

"I was thinking about walking the beach up and down…see how far we go…maybe try and keep track of it. It might help us to get a better idea for how long the island is around…that's if it is even an island."

"Good idea," Maura agreed. "Let's hope we have better luck then our last outing huh?"

Jane got a sudden sad look on her face. She watched Maura from across the fire. Maura smiled at Jane and realized how sad her friend looked. "I was just kidding," Maura said hoping she had not hurt her friend's feelings. Jane stood and walked to Maura side. She kneeled down in front of her and pulled Maura into a hug as she began to cry.

"It's okay Jane," Maura said soothing Jane's hair and holding her as she cried. This side of Jane was very rare and never really seen by anyone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"This is Constance Isles," Constance said taking the phone from Chris. "Any news?"

"We're doing the best we can," the search crew supervisor said. "We're working with what little we have to go on…which isn't much Mrs. Isles."

"You don't understand, you have to find them." Constance felt the tears well up in her eyes. She placed the phone down on the receiver. Constance looked at Angela and Korsak who sat on the sofa. "We're done playing by the rules. They are giving up…I can feel it."

"All he's saying is that it's like a needle in a haystack…they're doing what they can." Korsak said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jane and Maura lay side by side in their bed. "It's cold tonight," Jane said shaking slightly.

"Yeah…considering the tempatures we've been having I agree."

"I hope it's not like this every night."

"Hold on," Maura stood up and went to the back end of the plane. She returned with an extra blanket. "Here," she said covering Jane up. "This should help."

"What about you?" Jane asked.

"I'm okay," Maura said feeling hives on the verge, "for now."

"Come here," Jane, said pulling Maura closer. She threw the extra blanket over both of them and curled in closer to Maura. "Now we can both stay warm."

Maura smiled and closed her eyes. 'Warm indeed,' she smiled inwardly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What are you doing?" Jane asked as Maura took off her clothes.

"What's it look like? Skinny dipping," Maura laughed as she jumped into the river swim hole.

"Maura!" Jane laughed at her friend boldness.

"What? It's not like there are people around?" Maura defended herself. "Come on in Jane, its warm…and it feels so good!"

Jane looked around and then thought what the hell. She took off her clothes and jumped in as well. Side by side they swam and laughed.

"So…do you miss him?" Maura asked.

"Who?" Jane wondered.

"Casey? I'm sure he's worried about you," Maura asked. "Just like she's worried about me."

"She who?" Jane wondered.

"Come on…you know who," Maura laughed as she swam away from Jane who kept trying to get closer.

"Who?"

"You silly," Maura said as she playfully splashed at Jane. "You're worried about me."

"Of course I'm worried about you Maura. You're…you're my…"

Maura suddenly became very quiet and she swam closer to Jane. She was a breath away from Jane's face. "I'm your what Jane?"

"My…my…"

"Say it," Maura whispered as she moved in even closer, her lips barely touching Jane's.

"My best friend," Jane answered with hesitation.

Maura stopped. Slowly she pulled back and away from Jane. "Best friend?" She asked.

"Of course," Jane said.

"Oh…" Maura swam away.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked. She began to swim after Maura. Maura got out and threw her clothes on.

"What's wrong Maura?"

"Nothing…I just don't feel like being here right now," Maura answered honestly.

"Did I do something?" Jane asked.

"No…you did nothing." Maura emphasized the word 'nothing.'

"He told me you'd be this way…jealous of what we had." Jane shook her head. "Why did I expect anything else from you? I thought you'd be bigger than this?"

"What?" Maura spun around as she finished placing her top on. "He who?"

"Casey," Jane said. "He told me you'd try and seduce me…try and get me to bed…try…to turn me," Jane said waving her hands in the air. "I didn't believe him…but look at you now. Look at the way you're acting. He was right wasn't he?" Jane shouted. "You did all this…you planned this…so we'd be stuck here together…alone…"

"No…noo…no…"

"No!" Maura shouted as she sat up in bed. Sweat was running down her forehead.

"What is it?" Jane asked startled as she sat up next to Maura. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Maura said looking around the plane. "Bad…dream."

"Oh," Jane said pulling Maura back down. "You okay?"

"Yeah…better than ever," Maura said sadly.

Jane pulled Maura too her even more and wrapped her arms around her waist. "It's okay Maur, no bad dreams I promise." Jane whispered as she kissed Maura's cheek.

Maura just lay there…wide awake.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What time is it?" Jane asked as she opened her eyes.

"It's just after dawn," Maura said. "I thought maybe we should get an early start if we want to check out the area."

"Hum…okay," Jane said getting out from under the blankets. She stretched and watched Maura buzz around the cabin area.

"You okay Maur?" Jane asked watching her friend move to and fro.

"Yeah…never better. Didn't sleep too well last night so I think I'm a bit wired you know?" Maura smiled at Jane.

"Right…I hear ya," Jane nodded.

"Okay then so I'll be outside. I'll get our water bottles full and we'll leave whenever you're ready."

"Okay. Sounds good," Jane smiled as Maura exited the plane.

"How long?" Maura asked as she and Jane stopped.

"Four hours," Jane said looking up to the sun. "It's about 11 a.m."

"Well we've found some good things along the way," Maura said looking in their bag. They had managed to find some more banana trees as well as some coconuts.

"I still say we can use those for mixed drinks…if only we had rum," Jane winked at Maura who burst out laughing. "What do you say? Should be turn back now or keep going?"

"I say turn back," Maura said. "I guess we can go in the opposite direction tomorrow or the day after."

"Good call, I agree." Jane said raising her hands. "And I'd really like to go swimming. It's hot out."

"Yeah it sure is isn't it?" Maura agreed.

The girls made their way back. A little over four hours later they reached the plane. "So what do you say? Swim and try some fishing?" Maura asked.

"Sure, I can go for some fish…"Jane said looking Maura up and down. "The question is can you hook a worm?"

Maura smiled as Jane gathered her clothes and other items. "Just because I am Constance Isles's daughter doesn't mean I can't fish. It just so happens my grandfather taught me everything there is to know about fishing."

"No kidding?"

"Seriously."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The girls made their way to the swim hole. Each of them wasted no time jumping in and cooling off. "God that feels so good!" Jane shouted playfully as she heard the birds fly away from her loudness and flock to another spot no doubt.

"You're scared away the birds," Maura smiled.

"Watch it before I challenge you to another wrestling match Doc!" Jane warned with a playful tone.

"Yeah yeah," Maura waved her off. "All threats." Before Maura could finish her thoughts, Jane jumped on her.

"Take that!" she laughed as she threw Maura under.

Maura came up from the water spitting and coughing. "Oh God Maura!" Jane said freaked out. "I'm so sorry…God are you okay?" she asked helping Maura get her feet planted firmly on the ground.

In-between coughing spells, Maura managed to nod her head. Jane thought she could cry. She didn't in any way mean to hurt Maura. "I'm so sorry…I was just playing…"

"It's okay," Maura smiled out of breath. "Just caught me off guard is all," she smiled. "See, not broken."

Jane moved closer to Maura and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Thank God I didn't hurt you," she whispered resting her head near Maura's neck. Maura closed her eyes at the close contact.

"Jane…I'm okay," Maura said softly. Jane didn't remove her head from Maura's neck.

"How long do you think we might be trapped here?" Jane asked tilting her head sideways, looking up into Maura's face.

"I don't know."

"What if this is it…what if we're it?" Jane asked softly. "What if no one finds us?"

"Jane," Maura pulled Jane away from her. "Don't think like that. Someone will find us. We're going to be okay." Maura smiled and touched the side of Jane's face. "And we've got each other."

"Thank God for you Maura," Jane said moving away and swimming out toward the center,

"I know what you mean," Maura said understanding.

"Let's dry off up there," Jane suggested pointing to the top of the rocks where the water cascaded down.

"Okay," Maura said as they climbed the small set of rocks to make it to the top.

"God this is nice," Jane said feeling the breeze hit her.

"What a way to get a nice tan," Maura said sitting down on the rock and laying out. "I just may catch up to you."

"We can't have that can we?" Jane smiled as she lay down next to Maura. Their arms touching, both of them needed the contact and both of them understanding it.

"I…" Maura yawned. "I'm tired."

"Really? After not sleeping last night and then that hike today I don't see how that is?" Jane said sarcastically with a smile. "Try and sleep. I'll wake you in a few."

"You sure?"

"Are you kidding me? It's paradise for now…enjoy it."

"Okay," Maura smiled taking hold of Jane's hand. "Thanks Jane."

"No worries," Jane said squeezing back. Maura went to release Jane's hand, But Jane didn't let go.

It was the perfect time for Jane. She slowly sat up, careful not to wake her friend. She watched as Maura's chest slowly rise and fall with her steady breathing. Maura looked breathtaking- So peaceful; so sweet. It was times like this Jane knew why she fell in love with Maura. How could she not?

Gay. Straight. Bi. None of those words matter when it concerned Maura's heart and her own.

It was times like this Jane was glad she didn't have to contend with the Casey's of the world. The pressure…all of it. Here…it was just Maura and Jane…Jane and Maura.

There was no need for anything else.

Maybe that's why Jane knew now, without any doubt, that it was Maura she had wanted. It was Maura she needed. It was about love…plain and simple. Jane loved Maura. She loved her not just because she was her best friend…but also because she was able to understand better those feeling of physical love as well. She had felt it with Maura before…on a few occasions…but now even more so.

Jane took the moment to appreciate Maura openly without fear of being caught or being seen.

She noticed the way Maura's smiled. She saw the perfect legs that made her stand with pride. She noticed the way Maura's hands looked so fragile and seemed so soft to the touch…the most tender, the healing delicately. She noticed her lips. Jane wished she could kiss them. Just touch her own lips to Maura's and close her eyes…to be able to enjoy that sensation.

'Tell her not to go. I am not holding on any more. Tell her something in my mind freezes up from time to time. Tell her not to cry. I just got scared that's all. Tell her I'll be by her side, all she has to do is call. Tell her the chips were down. I drank too much and shouted it aloud. Tell her something in my heart. Needs her more than even clowns need the laughter of the crowd.'

Jane sighed and looked up to the sky above her. There were no clouds. The bright was sun slowly losing power in this afternoon's day. Jane kept going over and over the last months of her life. It was like a set of lego's. One piece didn't really seem to fit, but Jane forced it in. And now, the rest of her life looked…well off.

Tell her what was wrong. I sometimes think too much but say nothing at all. And tell her from this high terrain, I am ready now to fall Tell her not to go. I am not holding on any more. Tell her nothing if not this; all I want to do is kiss her. Tell her something in my mind freezes up from time to time.

Jane knew what needed to be done. Jane knew what needed to be said.

But why then…was she so afraid of losing the one thing in her life that actually meant more to her then her life itself. God…why did love have to be so complicated?

"Maura," Jane said softly tapping Maura's arm. Maura did not wake. Jane slowly ran her hand, soft like a feather, up and down Maura's arm. It was meant in a loving gesture, but it quickly turned into something more…something Jane felt deep down inside her belly. She pulled her hand away and moved it up to Maura's face. Jane leaned over and slowly brought her lips down to Maura's lips. It was the softest of kisses and Jane was certain Maura would never wake from it.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty," she whispered as she caressed Maura's side face.

Maura didn't open her eyes, but a smile lit up her face. "I'm up," she said. "Though I could sleep for another hour."

"I know, but we still need to get some wood and catch dinner," Jane smiled as she pulled away.

"Thanks for playing alarm clock," Maura laughed.

"Really?" there was a smile.

"Were you able to sleep?"

"No…just…well let's just say I got in touch with myself again."

"You're about to tell me something incredibly kinky here…"

Jane burst out laughing, "God you're such a pervert!" She playfully swatted Maura on the arm.

"Oh come on! Like if I had said that you wouldn't have jumped all over it?" Maura snorted.

"Oh God, she's snorting!" Jane shouted as she began to laugh so hard, she too snorted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	7. Watching Stars

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"okay now, we've learned our lesson from the last few days. When we see a claw…we avoid it. Understand?" Maura asked smiling at Jane and talking very 'teacher' like. Jane smiled back and nodded. She got a wicked grin on her face.

"What?" Maura asked knowing Jane was up to something.

"The Claw!" Jane said drawing out the word 'claw'.

"The claw?" Only Maura would miss this fantastic Jim Carry reference.

"The claw!" Jane said again, this time holding her hand up as Maura slipped on the last of her clothes.

"Sometimes…you frighten me," Maura laughed.

"My arm," Jane said holding the side of her arm.

"What wrong with you arm?" Maura asked moving closer to Jane.

"This pain…in my arm…oh no!" Jane said rubbing her side arm. "It's the claw!"

Maura's eyes rose as she finally caught on to what Jane was doing. "Don't even think about it!" Maura shouted playfully as she began to back up from Jane.

"Nothing can stop the claw!" Jane said charging after Maura who ran out of the plane and off down the beach.

"Stay away from me!" Maura yelled as she ran laughing.

"No….stay away from the claw!" Jane shouted catching up to Maura quickly. Jane started tickling Maura's side. Maura tried desperately to loosen herself from the 'claw' but failed. She laughed so hard she cried.

"I give! I give!" Maura screamed between fits of laughter. Jane herself was laughing pretty hard as well.

"Oh…too funny. I can't believe how long it took for you to get that," Jane said looking down at Maura who was laying underneath her. Maura went to answer but her position, under Jane caught her attention. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it when no words came out.

"You caught me by surprise," she said softly looking up at Jane.

"I did?"

"Yeah," Maura smiled. Maura quickly realized Jane was making no attempts to remove herself from Maura. "Can I get my legs back here?" Maura asked smiling motioning to their position.

Jane sat up, but still on top of Maura. "Yeah you're in a jam huh?" Jane said looking down realizing she had the upper hand.

"A pickle I like to call it." The feeling of Jane's thighs wrapped around her waist was all too much. Maura was certain she could die happy right now. Did Jane have to squirm so much?

"All right, I guess I can let you up now," Jane said slowly moving off Maura.

"Thank you…I think," Maura laughed as Jane helped her up. "Wow, we ran far huh?"

"You're quite the speed demon there Maura," Jane smiled.

"Thank you…track."

"You did track? Get out of here!"

"I did…freshman year. I was pretty good too."

She stopped and turned back at a still Maura. She looked Maura up and down and smiled. "I'm just picturing you in those cute little running shorts," she said as she winked and continued walking away. She left behind a speechless, grinning Maura.

"Got two!" Jane shouted as she plopped in two more crabs.

"I've caught one fish. Well two really- but I think one was too small…so I let him go."

"Okay so one fish, some bananas, four crabs…I think we're good then."

"Yeah…I'll go get firewood."

"Want some help" Jane asked.

"No I think I'm good. You go ahead and get them cooking. I'll be back in a few minutes." Maura smiled. Jane nodded and went to work on dinner. Maura walked away from the camp. She was about 30 yards out when she kneeled down by a tree and started laughing softly to herself.

"Why me?" she giggled and began to collect stray wood.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I miss music," Jane said that night by the fire.

"Me too."

Maura paused and looked up at the stars above. She looked at Jane who seemed lost in the fire ambers. Music. Maura cleared her throat softly.

_"Love, I get so lost sometimes. Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart."_ Maura sang and looked at Jane who now watched with a soft expression on her face. Maura was singing for her. Maura went on. "_When I want to run away I drive off in my car. But with sheltered wings I come back to the place you are. And all my instincts, they return. The grand facade so soon will burn, without a notice without my pride, I reach out from the inside."_ Maura paused and smiled at Jane for a moment. "_In your eyes, the light the heat. In your eyes I see the doorway of a thousand churches, the resolution of all the fruitless searches. Oh I see the light and the heat, I want to be back in your eyes. I want to touch the light and heat I see in your eyes."_ Maura looked back into the fire.

_"Love…I don't like to see so much pain,"_ she continued softly, _"so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away. I get so tired working so hard for our survival. I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive. And all instincts, they return. The grand façade so soon will burn. Without a noise, without my pride…I reach out from the inside…"_ Maura stopped and smiled at Jane. "Some music for you," she spoke softly.

"That was beautiful," Jane smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Maura smiled placing another piece of wood on the fire.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had just been one of those nights. Things seemed less complicated for them for some reason. They decided to take a walk down near the shoreline. The moon was full. It lit up the beach, almost as though God himself had turned on the back yard porch. The warm breeze blew off the ocean and lightly played with the skin on their faces. The smell of salt water and fresh air combined with the smell of the sand was almost intoxicating to them both.

It was really just so romantic.

Jane and Maura lay there side by side on the blanket they had got from the plane. The sky was so clear. It was dark and the stars were shining bright.

Arms slightly touching they watched the wonders above them. "It's beautiful tonight," Jane whispered. She was almost too afraid to speak, fearful she might ruin the perfect moment that had been handed to them.

"Yeah it really is." Maura agree facing her friend and smiling.

With each movement or point up, they found themselves moving slightly closer till there was no space between them. It was just an unspoken understanding. The contact…with the past few days they had been having…felt too good to be denied and they both knew it. With everything that had they both needed this closeness. It was as if the whole world had shut the door on them and alone they lay side by side. No fears, no worries. Just occasional laughter and sweet compliments of how much one meant to the other.

"Jane I know I said this before," Maura said softly. "But I'm really glad you're here with me. I don't think…I don't think I would have made it if it wasn't for you." Jane didn't answer; she just took Maura's hand in her own.

For Maura this time with Jane felt so good. It was a chance for her to leave the worries of what could have been, what might be, and what was to come…and shut it out. To leave the fears and doubts she had about her feelings for her best friend at the door. Here, there was nothing more than Maura and Jane. Jane and Maura.

'I love her,' each one thought yet never daring to express these emotions out loud. Fear of what the other might think hindered it. But tonight, something unspoken passed between them. It was a mutual understanding of how the other felt. They just knew it in the way the touched, the way they smiled at one another. And with the passing hours the touching became more regular. Heads on shoulders, hugging, and finally at the last shooting star of the evening…a simple kiss.

Maura initiated it.

She never in her right mind expected Jane to respond the way she had. The kiss deepened and before either of them knew it, they were now laying not side by side…but rather with Maura on top of Jane. Jane placed her hands behind Maura's neck, pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss even more. They stayed like this for several moments. The kiss finally broke apart and the friends looked into each other's eyes. Maura leaned up and watched for Jane's reaction. Jane eyes remained closed.

Maura, rolled off Jane. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I shouldn't have."

"No…no…it's okay," Jane assured her friend.

"I don't know what got into me," Maura laughed nervously. "Must just be the evening I guess."

"I guess," Jane said softly touching her lips. Maura had kissed her and it was the most amazing thing she'd ever experienced.

"It's late…why don't we get to bed," Maura smiled.

"O…Okay…" Jane stuttered slightly. Maura stood and lowered her hand to Jane to help pull her up. Once up, Jane leaned in and kissed Maura on the cheek softly. "I love you Maura."

"I love you too," Maura smiled and they walked back to the plane…hand in hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura couldn't sleep. Though that seemed no surprise to her. She kept glancing over at Jane, who for all appearances seemed to be sleeping sound. Maura slowly and quietly rose from their bed and left the plane. She sat down and glanced up at the sky.

"What were you doing tonight?" Maura asked herself quietly. She kept going over the last few months in her mind. So much had changed…she had changed.

'Maura, darling…everything happens for a reason,' her mother had told her one day after Maura had learned about the truth behind her adoption.

"Ian," Maura said shaking her head. "God what a fool I was," she whispered looking down at the sand. She glanced back at the plane. Jane. Jane has Casey. Jane had Casey. "She only kissed you cause she got wrapped up in the moment," Maura said softly to herself. She knew how it felt to be wrapped up in the moment. She'd been there before. For all Maura knew, Jane had been happy with Casey. Casey certainly seemed happy with Jane. All the times Maura had seen them at school, holding hands…killed her a bit more inside.

_'I hate to tell you this, but I'm very, very happy_  
_And I know that's not what you'd expect from me at all_  
_I'm not the kind to smile and bow out gracefully_  
_I always wanted to take it to the wall.'_

We've all spent those nights awake laying in bed wondering how our life might be different if only we'd done…well whatever it was that might have change the course of our paths. Maura wondered what her life would have been like if Jane had told her she loved her back all those months ago.

_'But I found somebody with a heart as big as Texas_  
_I found an angel with the golden wings_  
_She saw me down here in the dark somehow_  
_And everything is different now.'_

Jane was the most perfect match for Maura's heart. And as much as Maura tried to make herself believe differently, she did love Jane still…with all her heart.

_'Yeah, I miss the old crowd sometimes_  
_And the wild, wild nights of running_  
_You know, a starving soul can't live like that for long_  
_You go around in circles that just keep getting smaller_  
_You wake up one morning and half your life is gone.'_

But loving something and having something were sadly…two different things. She loved Jane…but she did not have her…nor would she ever have her. Maura shook her head. She liked Casey, he was a good man. He treated Jane with respect and Maura was happy for that. Maura looked back up the stars and recalled the kiss she and Jane had shared a few hours ago.

"So soft," Maura smiled and closed her eyes. Jane's kiss was better than anything Maura's imagination had conjured up over the years. It was almost perfect…and Maura decided it could never happen again. Not for her sake or Jane's.

_'I got so tired of that, I got so lonely_  
_I dropped down and I called out to Heaven**  
**"Send me someone to love."**  
**And Heaven shot back, "You get the love that you allow."_  
_And everything is different now.'_

"Just once…I want to be the one who wins," Maura said looking back to the plane where Jane slept sound. "Just once I want to be the one who falls in love and has someone love me back you know?" she asked.

Maura wasn't sure who she was talking to, but either way she hoped someone would answer her. The sun was starting to come up in the backdrop. "Beautiful," Maura smiled.

Jane ran out of the plane. She managed to round the corner before she threw up. Maura jumped up and ran to her friend's side. "Are you okay?" she asked rubbing Jane's back.

"Yeah…just feeling kind of nauseous," Jane said wiping the side of her mouth. "Urgh," she mumbled.

"Why don't you just sit down…"

Jane began throwing up again. "Must have been something you ate," Maura said.

"God I hope not," Jane said. "You ate what I ate. I hope you don't get sick too."

"I feel fine," Maura answered.

"I feel better now," Jane said standing upright. "Actually- what are you doing out here?"

"Oh…just came to watch the sun rise."

"Oh…nice. Mind if I join you?" Jane asked.

"I'd love it," Maura smiled as they made their way back to where Maura had been sitting before.

_'Oh, and it's sweet to know_  
_The wisdom that living brings_  
_Since I got a telegram from the god of simple things.'_

_'She said "I don't care what you do for a living."_  
_She said "I don't care what kind of car you drive."_  
_"All I want to know right now is what do you believe in**  
**And what it means for you to be alive.**  
**Will you stand here in this fire with me?**  
**Are you ready for another life?"**  
**So I bit that bullet, and took that vow_  
_And everything is different now_  
_Everything is different now.'_  
_-Don Henley_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thank you all for following the story, the feedback and thoughts. I should have new updates coming out on all my stories in the next day and I have two new stories to post. Thank you again for taking the time to review. It means an awful lot to me.

TBC


	8. Pink or Blue

'I feel your pain. I feel the rain. What happened to you? I can't get too you. Cause there's a wall in your heart and no one can get through and it's cold and it's dark and it don't have a clue. But this wall will fall if it's the last thing I do. I will beat this wall in your heart.'

"You okay?" Maura asked Jane who had been quiet for the past two days. "Still not feeling well?"

"Yeah," Jane half smiled and looked back out to the ocean.

"Jane…" Maura said cutting off her thinking.

"Yeah?"

"Look…I don't want what happened to make us like this. To make you comfortable, I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry," Maura said shaking her head.

"What?" Jane asked confused.

"When I kissed you…I had no right…I was just caught up in the moment. It felt like the right thing to do. But clearly- it wasn't." Maura laughed nervously.

"Maura," Jane shook her head.

"No…it's okay. We'll just pretend it didn't happen." Maura spoke up.

"I…"

"It's okay," Maura smiled sadly as she took that small part of her that hoped and dreamed of something with Jane, and packed it up and way in the back of her mind and heart. "I'm not surprised. I expected this. I…I did this."

"Maura this isn't you," Jane said. "This doesn't have anything to do with the other night."

"You don't have to spare my feelings Jane…really. It's okay."

"Maura. I'm not sparing your feelings," Jane said shaking her head. "God…I don't want to even say anything."

"What? What is it?" Maura asked moving closer to Jane placing her arm around her.

"God please…" Jane said feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…hurt anyone. I…I do love you Maura. I do."

"It's okay," Maura said as Jane slowly lowered her head to Maura's shoulder. "What's wrong? What is it?"

Jane bit her bottom lip. This couldn't be happening? Not now. Not now…

"Tell me," Maura said softly. "When you're ready."

Jane closed her eyes.

'_I love you,' Casey said as he lay on top of Jane._

'_I…love you…too,' Jane said closing her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being touched. But his hands slowly had changed…they became smaller, softer…more gentle. _

'_You feel so good,' the soft familiar voice said._

'_I've wanted this…wanted you for so long,' Jane said without hesitation._

'_I want you too,' the soft voice said. She began to move with Maura, they're eyes closed, hands touching, caressing. She could feel Maura everywhere in her. It was beautiful._

'_Oh Maura…'_

'_What?' the once soft-spoken voice, now deeper, asked slightly shocked. 'Did you just call me Maura?'_

'_No…I…'_

"I'm late."

For Maura everything slowed down. Slowed down so much to the point that she could actually here her own heart beat. That she could feel her pulse throbbing in her neck. She closed her eyes and held her breath. Jane just waited.

"You…you think you might be pregnant?" Maura asked the question that sank her heart.

"I don't know…I…didn't think anything of it before…but now with the last two days of being sick. I…"

"Okay," Maura said. "Well we'll get through this." Maura's logical side kicked in. Her medical side began to reason with all the obvious answers her heart hadn't allowed her to see.

"Maura," Jane said her voice cracking. Jane could see the hurt and betrayal in Maura's face. She'd hurt her more then she'd ever hurt anyone. Jane slowly raised her hand up to Maura's face and wiped the one small fallen tear from her left eye.

"We'll be okay," Maura smiled.

"I hurt you."

"No."

_Yes. _

"I'm so sorry," Jane said softly.

"Is it…Casey's?"

"Yes…there was no one else." Jane lowered her head.

"Well…we'll just have to wait and see I guess," Maura said. "You okay with waiting?"

"I guess there is nothing else I can do huh?" Jane sniffed. Maura kept her arm around Jane. Maura knew Jane needed the comfort…needed the love and support. If she was pregnant.

God…what if she was?

Later that evening as the sun was setting Maura and Jane walked the beach. "Is that rain?" Jane asked as she and Maura made their way up the shoreline.

"I think so," Maura said looking up and feeling the soft wetness caress her face. "Tickle huh?"

"Yeah," Jane smiled at Maura. "It does."

"Though I never thought I could develop a fear of rain," Maura said serious at first then winking.

"No kidding huh? I think we should be safe here at least." Jane understood Maura's reference to their water escapade from the prior weeks.

"I guess we should start to head back," Maura suggested.

"Good idea," Jane agreed and followed her. The skies opened up at that point as the rain began to fall quickly. Jane started laughing. It was raining so hard she couldn't believe it.

"You know," Maura said smiling as she put her arms out to the side and began to spin around in circles, "When I was a kid I used to watch those old movies where people would dance in the rain and you'd see it cascading off their faces and hair and I always used to think how great a feeling it must be." Maura laughed.

Jane just watched her and smiled. There was always something about Maura that just touched Jane.

'_She's my kind of rain. Like love in a drunken sky. She's confetti falling down all night. __She sits quietly there, black water in a jar, Says, Baby why are you trembling like you are?'_

"Do you know what I mean?" Maura asked Jane.

"Yeah…like…singing in the rain?"

"Yeah…" Maura smiled. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth. She looked back to Jane who stood there watching her. Maura approached her. She took Jane's hands in her own. "May I have this dance?"

Jane just smiled and nodded.

'_So I wait. And I try. I confess like a child. She's my kind of rain. Like love from a drunken sky. Confetti falling down all night, She's my kind of rain. She's the sun set shadow. She's like Rembrandt's light. She's the history that's made at night. She's my lost companion. She's my dreaming tree. Together in this brief eternity.'_

Maura smiled. "I'll lead," Jane said softly. She gently and with slight hesitation watched as Jane placed her arms around her own shoulders she placed her own hands on Jane's waist. "I know it's hard with no music." Maura said as she began to move slowly with the rain pouring down around them.

"I…I hear music," Jane said softly looking up into Maura's face.

"You do?" Maura asked.

'_Summer days, winter snows. She's all things to behold. She's my kind of rain. Like love from a drunken sky. Confetti falling down all night, she's my kind of rain. So I wait. And I try. I confess all my crimes. She's my kind of rain. Like love from a drunken sky. Confetti falling down all night, she's my kind of rain.'_

"I do," Jane said so sure of herself it scared Maura…almost. "Maura…If…If I am…"

"Shhh," Maura said softly, placing her finger to Jane's lips. "If you are…we'll be okay…we'll get through it. I promise."

It was impossible to see the tears dance down Jane's face mixed with the pouring rain. "I love you so much Maura." Maura slowly lowered her forehead to touch Jane own, brining their faces within a breath distance.

"I love you too."

And they continued to dance in the rain.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maura smiled as she and Jane lay side by side.

'_Maura…what If I am…'_

Maura kept going over and over the possibilities. She was sure that if or when they were rescued, Jane's life would be with Casey if she was carrying his child. Casey would see to that. But…Jane loved her. _Her._ Maura was sure of it. She could feel it in every look, every touch, and every sideway glance…even in the way Jane carried herself. Jane said she and Casey had broke up. That chapter for Jane was over.

She turned on her side and watched Jane sleep soundly. Maura reached over and softly moved a piece of stray hair. "It's okay Jane…you're going to be okay. I'll protect you," Maura said so soft it was almost a whisper. "This doesn't scare me."

Jane stirred slightly. "The goats will be blue if you drive them there," Jane mumbled. Maura smiled.

"Even in sleep…you make me love you more. How is that possible?" Maura made sure Jane was covered enough and closed her own eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You're awake," Jane smiled at Maura who stepped out of the plane.

"I'm up." Maura rubbed her eyes.

"Not sleep well last night?"

"No…I slept okay. Just having a hard time getting up and going this morning. I think I might jump in the ocean."

"Good idea," Jane smiled. "Want me to come with?"

"I think I'll be okay. You stay here and relax."

"Okay. How about I make us some coffee?"

"Sounds like a treat I could deal with," Maura smiled. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here," Jane smiled as Maura took off down to the shore.

It was moments later that Jane's heart sank. She heard the screams. "Jane!"

Jane jumped up from the fireplace and took off running to the shoreline. "Maura?" Jane couldn't see Maura anywhere. "Maura!"

Jane panicked. Where the hell could she be?

Jane spotted Maura swimming to the shore. "Maura," Jane said rushing in after her.

"No…stay there!" Maura screamed wincing and crying as she came closer.

"Maura let me help you…"

"No!" Maura screamed again. She finally got out of the water and collapsed on the sand. Jane moved in to comfort her friend.

"What is it? What's…" Jane noticed welts all over Maura's body. "Oh my god…"

"Jelly fish…jelly fish…" Maura kept saying over and over again. "God it hurts…it hurts so bad Jane," Maura cried as she tried to stand up.

"Lay still," Jane aided her friend. She assessed the wounds. It looked to be about six to seven stings. "Okay we need to get you back up to the plane," Jane said helping Maura stand. "Come on…easy…just take it easy."

Maura lay down on the bed in the plane. "I need to take these off," Jane said indicating Maura's underpants and bra. Maura, in too much pain to care, simply nodded. Jane slipped off clothes as careful as she could to not upset or pain Maura.

"I'll be back," Jane said soothing Maura's hair.

Jane retuned within minutes. She dabbed Maura with a soft t-shirt she dipped in a bowl held in her hand. "This will help the pain," Jane said.

Maura kept her eyes closed and concentrated on breathing. Slowly but surely the pain began to fade and get better. Finally she spoke. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jane. "Thank you, Jane." Maura's eyes closed as the pain over took her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jane, who had held her hand the whole time simply smiled at Maura. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Maura said as she slowly began to get up. "how long was I out?"

"About two hours or so."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. That's it. No more swimming in the ocean unless we stay up close to shore. Just can't take the chance…"

"I'm okay," Maura assured Jane who still seemed worried. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

"What did you use to make the pain stop? It helped."

"Ahhh…you don't want to know."

"What?" Maura laughed. "What did you use?"

"Urine," Jane said softly.

"Urine?"

"Yeah…it's the only thing that would take down the stinging and swelling."

"Your urine?"

"Yeah."

Maura just started laughing. Jane watched her confused. Maura wiped the fallen tears. "Oh Jane…thank you. I need that," Maura smiled.

"I try," Jane laughed.

"You succeed." Jane leaned down and softly kissed Maura's lips.

"I'm just glad you're okay."


	9. Company

Ricky Martin, If you Ever Saw Her.

"Feel better?" Jane asked as she and Maura swam in the water.

"Oh yeah. So much better."

Maura sighed and leaned back, floating weightless. "So…I was thinking…" Jane began.

"About?" Maura asked.

"A tropical night."

"What do you mean?" Maura laughed.

"Well since we need to make up our own entertainment…how about we do something special tonight."

"I'm listening," Maura grinned.

"Well we each do something special. But we don't tell one another what it is. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds stimulating. When do we start?"

"Once we leave here." Jane smiled.

"Okay and what time do we start at?"

"How about sundown?"

"Alright…it's…"Maura paused and hesitated not sure if she should say it.

"A date," Jane smiled assuring Maura.

"A date."

Later that Day…

"Ready?" Maura called out.

"Ready!" Jane called back.

Both girls met face to face outside the plane. "This is for you," Jane said as she handed Maura the lay necklace she made.

"Jane this is beautiful," Maura smiled. "Thank you."

"Smell it," Jane smiled.

"Oh it's so nice," Maura, said sniffing the fresh scent of flowers. Jane just watched her pleased.

"This is for you," Maura smiled taking Jane's hand and leading her away from the plane to the other side. There, Maura had a dinner all ready.

"Oh my God Maura," Jane said smiling. "Is that…"

"Fish," Maura smiled. "Bananas, pineapples, and crab legs."

"Maura…it's wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome…but I'm not done yet…" Maura led Jane to the small make shift table she set up and sat her down. She lit a candle. "Candle light…and…"

"And?"

Maura stood back and cleared her throat.

"_Why am I standing on a cloud  
Every time you're around  
And my sadness disappears  
Every time you are near  
You must be an angel  
I can see it in your eyes  
Full of wonder and surprise  
And just now I realize  
Oooh you're an angel  
In disguise, I can see it in your eyes  
Walking down a crowded avenue  
Other faces seem like nothing next to you  
And I can't hear the traffic rushing by  
Just the pounding of my heart and that's why  
You're an angel  
You're an angel, baby  
You're an angel  
You must be an angel  
Now I believe that dreams come true  
'Cause you came when I wished for you  
This just can't be coincidence  
The only way that this makes sense is that  
You're an angel  
You're an angel, baby."_

Jane smiled and wiped a tear. "Thank you Maura…this is perfect."

"The nights not over yet is it?" Maura smiled and sat down next to Jane. "Let's dig in."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Jane leaned in and began eating as well.

Once done eating the girls decided a walk on the beach would be nice. The moon was full and lit up the walk. Side by side they walked. Jane slowly lowered her hand to her side and scooped up Maura's. Maura didn't even react, she simply squeezed it and they continued on their walk…hand in hand.

"How long?" Jane asked.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks."

"Yeah." Maura answered smiling softly to Jane. "It's okay."

"How do we know that? I just wish I knew for sure," Jane said sighing. "This is so complicated."

"Jane…we'll deal with it…whatever it is."

"Have I told you how great you are?" Jane asked leaning in and hugging Maura.

"You're not so bad yourself," Maura smiled.

Jane looked around the beach. "So what do we do today?"

"Well first I thought we could…ship…ship…" Maura said almost confused.

"Ship? Sure…that would be helpful…but not likely."

"No…ship!" Maura jumped up and ran inside the plane to get the flare gun.

"Oh my God! Ship! Hurry Maura!"

"I got it! I got it!" Maura ran outside the plane and toward the ocean. She handed the gun to Jane who pointed it up and fired. The shooting red flare shot through the sky.

"How will we know if they saw it?" Jane asked.

"I don't know…I guess we wait and see." Maura watched the small ship.

They waited for what felt like an eternity. Slowly, the boat made its way to shore. "They're coming!" Jane smiled and got excited. "Oh my God Maura! We're being rescued!"

"Yes!" Maura hugged Jane and smiled. "We're going to be okay…we're going to be okay."

"What do we have?" the man asked.

"Looks like two of them," the second man said.

"Men or women?"

"Two women…two hot women," the second man laughed. "Coy. Let's go in. Come on."

"Warren…you always were thinking with the wrong head." Coy pushed Warren aside and looked through the binoculars. "You're right, they are hot."

"Told ya."

"We're running with a lot of cargo though. I'm not sure if we have time to play…" Coy said as he scratched his beard. Coy was about 38 years old, wearing old jeans and a white t-shirt. Warren, who looked to be about five years younger wore brown shorts and a blue tank top.

"Come on Coy…it's been so long since we've had fun…"

"Yeah sure. What the hell," Coy laughed. "Dibs on the raven haired beauty." Warren laughed and steered the ship toward the shore.

"Hello?" Warren yelled out.

"Looks like you ran into some troubles," Coy shouted. "What's up?"

"Our plane…it crashed…we've been trapped here."

"Well looks like we happened upon you by sheer luck." Coy smiled at Maura. Jane felt uneasiness settle over her. Her cop gut screamed. They way Coy was watching Maura made her nervous…there was something almost predatorily about it. Jane instinctively moved closer to Maura.

"How far are we from land?" Jane asked.

"Oh…pretty far. In fact…we've been sailing now for what Warren? Eight days? We ain't seen one ship in that time." Coy said scratching his beard. "Sheer luck I say."

"Yeah…luck," Warren smiled as he watched Jane.

"Isles Foundation," Coy said looking at the side of the plane. "Shit…I know who you are."

"You do?" Jane asked.

"Yeah…I saw it on the TV…Warren you remember that?"

"Yeah…you're that Constance Isles's daughter…"

"Dang, that's a hefty reward she's offering for any info on your where about." Coy said. He jumped out of the boat. "Warren pull her in and drop anchor. We're going to be here for a bit I think."

"Yes sir," Warren smiled and cracked his neck.

"Well we're happy you found us," Jane laughed nervously.

"Constance Isles's daughter…wow…I hit the jackpot didn't I?" Coy said approaching the women.

"Yes…my mother will see to it that you're paid handsomely for saving us," Maura said. She too was not feeling comfortable. This rescue was going from good to very wrong very quickly.

"Looks like you two set us a nice little home here…are you alone?" Coy asked looking around. "Any others?"

"Yes," Jane said taking hold of Maura's arm. "Our pilots- and one flight attendant."

"Oh yeah?" Coy asked curious. "Where they at?"

"To get water…food. They'll be back soon." Jane scanned the area looking for anything she could use for a weapon. Trapped on an island and scared Jane was no longer there- ready to protect and serve Jane was. And she'd protect Maura at any cost.

"Just missed them did we?" Warren asked coming down the side of the boat as well. "Darn."

"You know what I think Warren?" Coy asked looking Maura up and down.

"What's that Coy."

"I think that they're lying."

"You do?" Warren asked laughing.

"Yeah…in fact…you know what's worth a whole hell of a lot more than a reward?" Coy smiled.

"What's that Coy?"

"A ransom."

Maura felt her heart stop. "Ransom?"

"Ransom…" Coy smiled. "Warren…"

"Rope?" Warren laughed.

"Reading my mind." Coy moved closer to Maura and Jane, who had been stepping back.

"Run Maura," Jane said softly as she pulled on her arm. Maura took off running with Jane in tow. Coy moved after them, but the girls were too fast. They ran past the plane and into the woods.

"They're fast," Warren laughed as he tried to keep up with them. "Too fast!" He felt himself getting winded.

"Move it slob!" Coy yelled.

Maura and Jane felt their lead gain. Maura glanced back and could see them off in the distance. She felt the snap from under her. 'God no…' She fell face first into the ground. Jane topped when she felt Maura let go of her hand.

"Maura?" she turned around.

"Go!" Maura screamed trying to get up but feeling her weight fall.

"Maura get up." Jane tried to help her up. Maura looked up and pushed Jane away.

With pleading eyes she knew. "Go…" she said. "Please…"

"I can't leave you…"

"Please Jane…go…"

Jane looked up and saw the men approaching. "I'll come back for you." She leaned down and kissed Maura's lips.

"I'm sorry," Maura said pushing Jane away. "Run…"

Jane took off running. She didn't look back. She couldn't. If she did…she knew she'd stop.

"Well look here," Coy smiled grabbing Maura and picking her up.

"What about the other one?" Warren asked.

"Forget her…she's nothing. We got the pay right here." Maura tried to pull away. Coy squeezed her shoulder.

"Owe- you're hurting me." Maura cried out.

"Then I suggest you don't piss me off," Coy said pulling Maura's hair. "Move it."

"Please don't do this…please…" Maura begged.

"Move it or lose it," Coy said pushing her off toward the direction of the plane. Warren kept a watch around the woods looking for any type of movement. He didn't see anything.

"She's gone," Warren hung her head. "Man- Coy she was mine."

"Well we can share…come on," he said losing his patience.

Jane fell to the ground when her legs went out from under her. "God…" she breathed heavily. "Maura." Jane felt the tears begin to fall and creep down. Jane was in the middle of nowhere. She closed her eyes and centered herself.

She didn't have much time. She stood and turned back around.

Coy and Warren, with Maura in tow made their way back to the beach shore. "What the hell's going on?" Coy said. "Where is the boat?"

"I…I don't know. I dropped anchor. I…" Warren began to panic. "Coy I swear I dropped anchor."

"Yeah well…I don't see our boat or our cargo anywhere. Find the boat!"

"I…" Warren looked up. "I found it." Coy looked up and followed Warren's line of vision. The boat was far off the shore…and moving fast with the currents. There was no way to catch it. Warren never saw Coy reach behind him and pull out the small revolver.

BANG

Warren put his hand to his chest, the fresh warm red blood began to stain his short. "Coy?" Warren said confused.

"You're fired," Coy said not even looking at Warren. He just watched his last six years of work float away.

Maura screamed at the sounds of the shot. She looked at Coy and then at Warren. Coy shook his head and looked at Maura. "Looks like you're all I got left."

"Please…don't hurt me."

"Of course not." Coy smiled. He reached up and touched the side of her face. Maura pulled her head away.

"Don't touch me."

"Ah-Ah-Ah…be nice." Coy warned.

Maura closed her eyes and prayer Jane was safe.

Maura sat inside the plane as Coy paced back and forth. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Three weeks."

"And nothing- you've seen no ships. No planes?"

"Nothing."

"This is just great!" Coy said knocking over the pile of clothes that had been near him on a make shift table. He stopped and laughed…laughed a crazy laugh.

"What?" Maura asked. She knew her life was no longer a threat at this point to some extent. He needed her and as long as he needed her she'd live.

Coy bent over. "Put this on," he said tossing a dress to Maura.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" he yelled and raised his hand put stopped. "God do you have to question everything I do?"

"Sorry," Maura said looking down. She took the dress from him.

"It's pretty," he said touching the fabric as it passed his finger tips. "You're pretty."

"Coy…look…my mother- our families will give you whatever you want. Please…don't…don't…"

"Get dressed," he said as he left the plane and closed the door behind him.

"How am I suppose to dress with my hands tied?" Maura asked. She saw the door open again.

"Good point," he smiled and approached her.

"That wasn't what I meant," Maura squirmed as he ran his hands near her waist. She backed up with her limp from her now swollen leg.

"Where you going?" he laughed.

"Wine…I have wine." Maura said thinking quickly.

"Where?" Coy asked. "Now we're talking," he smiled as Maura pointed to the small box. "eight bottles! Very nice. What the heck is this?"

"Brandy," Maura said.

"Damn girl…you've been holding out on me." Coy laughed. "You got a whole liquor cabinet here. How the heck did this not shatter on impact?"

"I don't know," Maura shook her head. She looked outside. It was getting dark. She watched as Coy took the Brady and drank it straight from the bottle.

"Have some," he said handing it to her.

"I don't drink," Maura shook her head. "thanks anyway."

"Drink it now."

Maura looked at the bottle and then up to him. Her hesitation caused him to pull out the gun. She took it and sipped it. Her face clearly expressed her dislike. "Again," Coy said tipping the bottle up. Maura took another sip. She was taking as little as possible. She hadn't eaten that day.

An hour later Coy laughed as he stood outside the plane. Maura sat there….her head spun. She shook it. She hadn't drank that much…why was she feeling so out of it.

"Wondering why you're feeling so good huh?" Coy asked as he saw Maura holding her head.

"What…what did you do?" She asked his blurry figure. She tried to stand but feel down.

"Oh…that good feeling compliments of the guy from behind my apartment. Sells good stuff. Sniff it or mix it," Coy laughed. "Opps…did I forget to tell you about that? Yeah…I put some in the brandy."

"Why…why…" Maura couldn't complete her thoughts.

"It's heaven sent…just like you baby." Coy laughed. He walked closer to Maura. "Mind blowing sex."

"Sex?" Maura said like the word didn't exist in her vocabulary.

"Yeah…"

She could feel Coy's hands on her. She shook her head. "Get off me!" she shouted as she tried to push him. The harder she fought the more he laughed.

"So feisty!" he yelled. "Stay still damn you." He slipped out of his clothes one by one and pinned Maura below him. Maura screamed.

"Get off me! Don't touch me!"

"Fine," he laughed. "We do this the hard way."

He hit her again and her world went dark.

Maura could hear her name being called. It was so far away…so distant. With each passing second it slowly got closer to her. Again and again… "Maura?"

Maura blinked. Her head hurt. Her face hurt. "Owe…" she managed to get out.

"Just lay still. You're okay."

"Jane?" Maura said startled. She leapt up ignoring the pain she felt. "You have to run…you have to get away."

Jane felt her heart break. "Shhh," she whispered as a tear broke free from her eye. "It's okay. You're safe now Maura. He won't hurt you."

"You came back?" Maura asked slowly feeling herself drifting off.

"I came back…just close your eyes and rest." She stood up once she was sure Maura was asleep. She looked back behind the rock to her left and saw his body, eyes open, and the large limb next to him and a gun with one two less bullets in it.

"Bastard," she said as she wiped the blood from her face with her hand.

No one hurts Maura.

No one.

_Get off of me. Leave me alone. Someone…someone help me please. No…don't touch me you bastard. God you smell so badly. Why can't I move. Why can't I move my arms. I've got to fight him. I'm so tired. My arms won't work. I'm trying to move them…but I can't. Move damn you. Hit him. Smack him. _

_Groin…knee his groin. You learned this in that safety class. _

_Stop…stop! Jane…Jane please! Help me Jane! _

_Jane? Jane is that you. Thank God. Thank God. Thank God._

_You look so sad. Why do you look so sad? Thank God you're safe Jane. I was so worried. My face hurts. Why are you touching it? Are those bandages? Did he hurt me? It doesn't matter…you're okay and that's all that is important. I'm so sleepy Jane. So sleepy. _

_Why do you look so preoccupied? You look like something's really bothering you._

_Where you going? Oh…you have to take care of something. Okay. I get it. You have something on your hands and shirt. Is that blood? Am I bleeding on you? Are you bleeding? Are you hurt? Jane your face. You're hurt._

_I'm sleepy. I'm just going to close my eyes. Just for a second. I want to sleep. _

"Jane!" Maura called out. She looked left and right. She rubbed her eyes. Her head pounded. She felt like she had a hangover. "Where am I?" she asked no one. She slowly stood up. She looked around the beach area and saw Jane nowhere.

"Maura," Jane said softly. She approached slowly. "You okay?"

"Yeah…my head really hurts." Maura touched the side of her head. "I feel awful."

"You were drugged," Jane said. "Your pupils were fully diluted. Plus you took a few good blows to the head."

"That would explain the searing pain." Maura said closing her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked approaching Jane. Jane pulled her into her arms for a hug.

"Yeah…I'm okay."

"Thank God," Maura said. She suddenly tenses up.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"Where is he? What happened?" Maura asked looking around. "He has a gun…"

"I know," Jane said nodding. "Look Maura…he's gone. He won't hurt you or me again."

"How do you know? He could come back and…"

"Maura…he won't be coming back." Jane shook her head. "He can't hurt you."

"He's dead?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded.

"You….you killed him." Maura asked softly. Jane lowered her head. Maura reached out and touched the side of her face. "You saved me?"

"I came right back. He'd shot his partner. I knew you'd be ok because he couldn't get away- their boat was gone. I'd thought about swimming after it- but with the tides…"

"It's okay…" Maura said.

"He was drinking. I thought he'd just pass out. But then I saw him…he was hurting you. He was too big…I had a tree limb." Jane said shaking her head. "I didn't have a choice." Jane looked at Maura. "I was here Maura. I just needed to make sure it was safe for you- before I made any move."

"Shhh," Maura soothed her friend. "I know. I understand."

"Are you okay?" Jane asked touching Maura. Maura nodded. "He was touching you Maura…hurting you…hitting you…I couldn't let him get away with that." Jane lowered her eyes for a moment then looked back up into Maura's own. "No one hurts you Maura. No one."

"Come on," Maura said leading Jane into the plane. The women lay down side by side. The night fell and for the first time in two days they slept peaceful next to one another. Forehead touching forehead, and arms wrapped protectively around the other.

"We're safe now," Jane said.

"We're safe," Mayra nodded.

A/N: Special thanks for the reviews. Normally I personally write each person back, but the last week with my sister's wedding has been crazy. Moving forward, as always, please review and let me know what you think and I'll be sure to respond. Thank you for those who are still following the story and thank you for all the awesome feedback. It's great. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I know exactly where we're going from here.


	10. No More Games

_Get off of me. Leave me alone. Someone…someone help me please. No…don't touch me you bastard. Why can't I move my arms? I've got to fight him. I'm so tired. I'm trying to move them…but I can't. Move damn you. Hit him. Smack him. _

_Groin…knee his groin. You learned this in that safety class. _

_Stop…stop! Jane…Jane please! Help me Jane! _

_Jane? Jane is that you. Thank God. Thank God. Thank God._

_Jane? Jane where are you? Where did you go?_

"Jane!" Maura called out. She looked left and right. She rubbed her eyes. Her head pounded. She felt like she had a hangover. "Where am I?" she asked no one. She slowly stood up. She looked around the beach area and saw Jane nowhere.

"Maura," Jane said softly. She approached slowly. "You okay?"

"Yeah…my head really hurts." Maura touched the side of her head. "I feel awful."

"You were drugged," Jane said. "Your pupils were fully dilated. Plus you took a blow to the head."

"That would explain the searing pain." Maura said closing her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked approaching Jane. Jane pulled her into her arms for a hug.

"Yeah…I'm okay."

"Thank God," Maura said. She suddenly tenses up.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"Where is he? What happened?" Maura asked looking around. "He has a gun…"

"I know," Jane said nodding. "Look Maura…he's gone. He won't hurt you or me again."

"How do you know? He could come back and…"

"Maura…he won't be coming back." Jane shook her head. "He can't hurt you."

"He's dead?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded.

"You….you killed him." Maura asked softly.

"Hell ya I killed him," Jane nodded.

Maura reached out and touched the side of her face. "You saved me?"

"I…I didn't have a choice."

"It's okay…" Maura said.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked touching Maura. Maura nodded. "He was touching you Maura…hurting you… I couldn't let him get away with that." Jane lowered her eyes for a moment then looked back up into Maura's own. "No one hurts you Maura. No one."

"Come on," Maura said leading Jane into the plane. The girls lay down side by side. The night fell and for the first time in two days they slept peaceful next to one another. Forehead touching forehead, and arms wrapped protectively around the other.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Six weeks Vincent. Six weeks and my baby is still out there. Still missing."

"Angela…we're doing everything we can," Vincent said holding her hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_Watching the sky and the moon we both lie under miles and miles between us. It makes me wonder, are you watching the sky too?'_

Jane sat on the rock and watched Maura swimming in the lake below. She had no memory of the events form the past week and the attack on her. Jane was thankful for that on some level. The only good thing that came from the drug he has slipped in her drink.

"You coming in?"

"Yeah," Jane smiled. When Maura was unconscious, Jane had finally gotten her period. There was a weight lifted off her shoulders. She slowly stood up and walked to the rocks edge. She smiled at Maura who splashed water up to her.

"I won't bite," Maura smiled.

_ 'You fly in circles around the dark side of your soul. While I'm flying in this airplane with no sense of control. Black sky wraps around us like skin it keeps us whole. And are you watching the sky too?'  
_

Jane yelled and jumped in feet first laughing in mid air. "Woo!"

Maura burst out laughing when she saw Jane's face as she came up through the water. "Hi," she smiled and swam near her friend. "How's it going?"

"Good," Maura smiled. She appreciated the ease she felt with Jane near. What once frightened her didn't scare her as much anymore. "You?"

"Better now," Jane smiled. She disappeared under the water and came up in front of Maura's face. "Your bruising looks so much better."

_ 'Big hotel island in a small town they send me flowers for my room. But tonight I'll drink their wind, tonight I'm going to have a good time.'_

Jane looked back up locked eyes with Maura. She took a deep breath and let it out. "You okay?" Maura asked tilting her head.

Jane nodded. She inched her head forward slowly as she brought her hand up to Maura's face. Little by little she softly brought her lips to Maura. Maura didn't pull back. She just closed her eyes and let Jane lead. The kiss deepened slowly and steadily. Maura felt Jane's tongue touch her lips to deepen the kiss even more. Jane smiled when she heard the soft moan escape Maura's lips. She pulled away slowly. Both women's eyes still closed.

"Jane?"

"I'm hungry…How about…we go back and get dinner ready?

'_Hanging on the telephone as if it were my friend, craving some of that sweetness on the other end. I'll lay under the stars tonight instead of sleep, pretend, that you are watching the sky too.'_

Jane slowly left the swimming hole leaving Maura confused, excited, and more curious than ever before.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maura sat silently watching Jane cook their dinner. She kept going back and forth between Jane's hands, her shoulders, and her face. She closed her eyes a few times, remembering the soft kiss Jane had left on her lips mere hours ago.

"Jane," Maura said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to talk," Maura said moving closer to her friend.

"Okay, sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well to be honest…it's not what's on my mind that I'm curious about. It's what's on your mind."

"What do you mean?" Jane laughed.

"I mean…you kissed me."

"Yeah."

"Well…what does that mean?"

"Can't a kiss just be a kiss?" Jane asked smiling trying desperately to avoid the topic without making it look like she was avoiding the topic.

"No…not when it's you and me."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jane asked looking at Maura

"It means…given our history and current position, a kiss is not just a kiss. It never will be." Maura said wondering why she got the distinct feeling Jane was trying to avoid this.

"Okay," Jane said confused. "So what about it?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Cause I wanted to. It felt like the right thing to do," Jane answered honestly as she flipped the fish on its other side.

"The right thing to do?" Maura said slight pain in her voice. "What does that mean?"

"Maura why are you making a big deal out of this? It wasn't anything…come on. Let's just enjoy dinner. Can't we forget it happened?" Jane asked hopeful.

Maura just watched Jane for a moment before standing up and shaking her head.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked as Maura began to walk away.

"Away…before I say something I regret," Maura said clearly angry.

"But dinner…"

"I'm not hungry," Maura said as she walked away.

"Maura," Jane said watching her friend disappear behind the plane. "It meant something," she said softly knowing full well Maura would not hear her.

'_So many words for the broken heart. It's hard to see in a crimson love. So hard to breath, walk with me and maybe…'_

Maura stood at the shoreline and watched the waves crash down and run up on the sand. It seemed like an endless struggle and yet at the same time it brought some peace of mind for Maura. She looked down at the sand as it bubbled with the salt water.

'_Night of life so soon become wild and free. I can feel the sun. Your every wish will be done, they tell me. Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to want me. Tell me why I can't be there where you are. There's something missing in my heart.'_

How it was Maura wondered that she could be so close to Jane and still feel like the woman she loved more than life held back even now from her. She knew Jane felt something. She knew Jane was struggling. Yet, even now, she sent mixed signals to Maura. It wasn't fair and Maura knew it. Jane seemed to not mind playing with her emotions and Maura wouldn't stand for it anymore.

'_Life goes on as it never ends. Eyes of Rizzoli observe the trend, they never say forever gazing for me. Beauty roams though an endless love. There's no control are you with me now? Your every wish will be done, they tell me. Show me the meaning of being lonely.' _

Jane picked at the fish. God, why couldn't she just be honest and open with Maura. After everything they'd been through these last weeks. There was something still even now that held her back, prevented her from fully opening up. Maura was being so patients so understanding. That was one of the many things that made Jane love Maura all the more. She wiped a stray tear. She loved Maura. With all her heart.

"The situation is just so complicated," Jane said softly.

"It doesn't have to be," Maura said moving in from behind Jane.

"Maura," Jane said as Maura approached Jane from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Shhh," Maura said softly. "No talking." Maura leaned her head forward and softly kissed Jane's neck. Jane tilted her head to the side, allowing more access. Just being held by Maura was more emotional and more meaningful then anything Jane had experienced in her life.

'_There's no where to run. I have no place to go. Surrender my heart body and soul. How can it be your asking me to feel the things you never show?'_

Jane turned and faced Maura. "I love you so much," she whispered as Maura leaned up and kissed Jane slowly and softly. There was no rush. There weren't any rules. And finally both women knew this is exactly where they belonged.


End file.
